


Etched

by mochary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Yuri's one of his students - Viktor's his 'father', Yuuri is an ice skating teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochary/pseuds/mochary
Summary: "Don't you think there's a chance," Yuuko pauses, pursing her lips. "Or even a little bit of a possibility of Viktor being your soulmate?""No way." Yuuri shakes his head in disbelief. "Even if his name starts with V. There's no way."There's no way the father of his ice skating student could be his soulmate, never in a million years. ~~ (Soulmate AU where the first letter of your soulmates name is tattooed on your wrist)





	1. 15

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey there!!!
> 
> Thank you SO much for clicking on this fanfic and giving it a chance, even that means a lot to me :)
> 
> I wanted to try and write a Soulmate AU, and I saw this one from a list on tumblr. So like, I'd thought I would give it a try!
> 
> I hope you guys like it, and if you want me to continue let me know!! Also leave a kudos behind if you like it <3

It took fifteen years before Yuuri Katsuki’s tattoo showed up on his wrist. He felt like the odd one out, as everyone he knew got there’s before they could even remember.

Yuuri even researched it, and the average was five to ten years old.

He started doubting having a soulmate, thinking that maybe he was going to be alone forever. He thought maybe he’ll be stuck with his parents all his life.

But, those thoughts didn’t last long.

It was a month before Christmas, when one of his friends were teasing him for probably being a loner all his life. It was irritating – but Yuuri couldn’t help that the first letter of his soulmate’s name hadn’t shown up yet.

He proved them all wrong.

He proved all his friends that he wasn’t a loner.

Yuuri used to look at his wrist everyday when he woke up, but it was always bare.

Well, until now.

Yuuri had started giving up, avoiding checking his wrist each day. He didn’t want to feel disappointed anymore, it was obvious he was destined to be alone.

He was walking through the halls of school, with his head low and bag slung over his shoulder. He seemed to be more aware of people’s tattoo’s, C, A, B, L, E.

All kinds of letters.

Yuuri had heard that when you kiss your soulmate for the first time, their name becomes complete on your wrist.

That gave Yuuri chills.

Yuuri walked into the classroom with shame, and stares from the people who made fun of him.

“Yuuri!” One of his friends screeched at the tops of his lungs. “Your wrist!”

All eyes turned to him.

The bell hadn’t even rung yet, and already half the classroom was full of tired teenagers waiting for something interesting to happen.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, bringing his wrist up to his eye level.

And surely enough, there was a V etched into his skin, perfectly black and swollen red like a new tattoo.

“V-V…?” Yuuri stuttered under his breath, his cheeks turning beet red.

His friend chuckles. “Wow! That only took, what, fifteen years?”

Yuuri swallowed a lump, biting back anger and left the classroom with no more words.

He felt like crying, because it took years – years of doubt and negativity. He was sure he was going to spend the rest of his years alone but now a V, is etched into his skin until he dies.

And then after that, Yuuri started perking up a bit. He came more social, like he was trying to find his soulmate as soon as possible. He didn’t want to waste anymore time being alone-

“Wow! It took you that long!?” Yuuko yells, gaining stares from people peacefully sitting in the café. “How were you so-“

Yuuri raises his eyebrows, irritated that he was cut off from his storytelling.

“Oh, sorry.” Yuuko giggles under her breath, taking a long sip of her milkshake. “Continue.”

“Don’t you think that’s enough for today?” Yuuri slumps forward, pushing his empty cup out of the way. “It’s kind of depressing talking about it.”

“Oh, come on, Yuuri! You don’t meet your soulmate right away!” Yuuko exclaims with a whine. “Be patient.”

“You’ve known yours since childhood.” Yuuri points out with annoyance. “It’s not fair.”

“Hey. I didn’t choose that to happen.” Yuuko smiles with love, running her thumb over the words _Takeshi_ written on her wrist.

Yuuri fumes. “Stop teasing me.”

“You just gotta be patient.” Yuuko checks the white watch on her wrist, then proceeds to stand up. “Also, you have a class in ten minutes. You might need to hurry.”

“S’okay. They’re never on time anyway.” Yuuri rests his head on his arms, closing his eyes.

He has been working at the local Ice Castle as a teacher for more than a year now, and to say he loves it is an understatement.

Since Yuuri teaches the ten to fifteens level one, it’s not exactly the most tannable class. They always trip over, and then blame it on him.

Or they get into unnecessary fights with one another that the parents yell at him for.

He has thought of quitting countless times, and training to become a professional instead of a teacher, but for some reason, he can’t leave. It feels like this is good for him.

He mainly earned the job from Yuuko, who convinced him he would be a great teacher to kids, especially if it was to teach them ice skating. And he took it.

And surprisingly, they haven’t fired him yet.

Once the clock reaches 2:08, he lazily (and takes his time) leaving the too quiet café.

 

~~

 

“Katsuki-sensei!” A familiar high-pitched voice calls out to him as Yuuri is tying up his skates.

He looks over, noticing one of his students, Kenjirou Minami waving to him.

Minami has always looked up to Yuuri in a respectful way, and probably the only student of his who does.

“Hey, Minami. You ready?” Yuuri asks nicely, patting him on the head gently.

Yuuri catches sight of his wrist, seeing the black mark of a tattoo, but unable  to make out the letter.

Slight jealousy sparks deep within his chest.

“So ready!” Minami beams with excitement. “I got my new skates on.”

Minami kicks his heel out, showing off his brand new white skates with a proud smile.

“Very nice.” Yuuri puts his thumbs up.

Even if Yuuri eventually got his mark, he was still late to. He could’ve met his soulmate years before if he had known the first letter, it seemed unfair.

He sighs, tracing the V with his finger.

“Come on, Katsuki-sensei!” A pair of fingers latch onto his, pulling with eager. “We can’t wait all day!”

He looks down to see yet another one of his students with a flushed face from the cold.

“Oh,” Yuuri flashes a fake smile. “yeah. I’m coming.”

He steps onto the ice, gliding over to his group. He counts them as he gets closer, wondering who the unfamiliar blonde kid is.

There’s usually only about five, but today, he has six. Yuuri exhales, annoyed that no one told him.

“Alright!” Yuuri starts, stopping in front of his group.

The attentive jumble of kids all have their gaze fixated on him with excitement in their eyes. They all look ready to learn, with gloves on and newly polished skates.

Well, all but the new kid.

He stands at the back with a lifeless expression displayed on his face. Yuuri frowns slightly. He’s never taught someone who hasn’t wanted to be here before.

“Hey,” Yuuri stares over at him, raising his voice so he can hear. “Are you new? What’s your name?”

The other kids avert their gaze to him, but he only looks even more dreary.

Yuuri waits, but no response ever arrives. The younger boy looks down at the ground, like he’s waiting for everyone to stop trying.

“What’s the point of knowing my name?” He bites back with irritation mixed in his words. “Just get on with it.”

The others gasp, while Yuuri stands there in surprise.

“Well,” Yuuri takes a breath. “alright then.” 

“Yuri!” Minami clicks his fingers together, pointing at the blonde. Yuuri automatically looks at the familiar sound of his name. “That’s your name right? I heard your father call you that!”

“Yeah? And?” Yuri bites back, arms crossed. “Even if it is my name, who cares? Also, how do you know he’s my father. He could be-“

“Okay!” Yuuri cuts him off, clapping his hands together. “How ‘bout we just get started?”

 _What a cantankerous kid_ , Yuuri thinks in his head as Minami sinks back into the crowd with sad eyes.

“Finally.” Yuri mumbles under his breath with his gaze stuck on the ice below.

“Yuri.” Yuuri says, the unfamiliarity of saying his own name rolling off his tongue. “How about you show us what you can do?”

Does a kid like this already have his letter?

“What _I_ can do?”

“Well, this is level three class, isn’t it? If you didn’t start from level one, you must know something.” Yuuri points out with a shrug.

“Believe me, I should be in like the highest level.” Yuri shakes his head, his long hair swishing side to side. “But because they think I’m some kid, they put me here.”

“If you think you’re so good then why don’t you show us!?” A kid yells from the crowd with jealousy.

Yuuri really didn’t want to start a fight. Not now.

“Only if you want to.” Yuuri reassures. “Don’t feel pressured-“

“Like I’d feel pressured.” Yuri rolls his eyes, skating over to a circle of free space.

Yuuri’s gaze is fixed on his wrist and nothing more. Not that he’s not interested in Yuri’s ability, but is more intrigued about what’s etched onto his skin.

A flash of black made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat, and of course, Yuri already has his letter. Did a irascible person like Yuri seem like someone who’d want a soulmate? People like that tend to push everyone away, no matter who they are.

Although, maybe Yuuri’s being judgemental. He blinks, looking away.

_Why am I so obsessed with this?_

_I have my tattoo now, I’ve had it for five years._

_How much longer do I have to wait?_

Was is that Yuuri desperately longed the feeling of love? Or does want to feel like he belongs somewhere?

Yuuri….doesn’t know what love feels like.

Then, how will he ever know?

“How was that?” Yuri calls from across the rink, his chest rising with every pant.

The crowd of kids were in shock, covering their mouths with gasps and murmuring about how well he landed the jump.

Yuuri nods. “Good.”

“That’s all!?” Yuri eyes widened with anger. “’Good!?’”

“Teach us that, Katsuki-sensei!” A student begs from the crowd with plead.

“Please!” Another one yells.

 

~~

 

After another half an hour of Yuri’s bickering and the kids whining, Yuuri finally pulls his skates off for the day.

Though, the whole lesson he felt distracted. The V in his wrist feels like it’s burning, like it’s trying to disappear.

Yuuri wonders if that’s possible, for your tattoo to vanish because of a possible death of the soulmate.

Yuuri shakes his head, switching to his other skate. He’s overthinking too much. The burning sensation in his wrist is just because he’s worrying about it too much.

Although, what if people don’t ever meet their soulmate? Yuuri definitely doesn’t want to die alone, teaching kids every day.

He’s heard stories of people not finding their soulmates until they’re practically on their deathbed. Only getting to spend such little time with the person they’re meant to be with…

Yuuri can’t even imagine it.

He runs his fingers over the V again. How many possible names could start with V?

_Victoria?_

_Vicky?_

_Vance?_

_Valery_

_Vivian?_

_Violet?_

Yuuri doesn’t even know what gender to expect. It’s all so confusing to him..

He groans, letting his head fall into his head.

“You still looking at that thing?”

Yuuri turns around, slightly startle at the sudden appearance of Takeshi, Yuuko’s newlywed husband.

“I-I’ve been trying to wear long sleeves but…”

“There’s nothing wrong with um,” Takeshi pauses. “looking at it. It’s just, you _will_ meet them someday, you know.”

Yuuri laughs slightly. “I know, I know. I’m being ridiculous aren’t I?”

“Not at all.” He sits next to Yuuri, pulling off his own skates. “I was obsessed with mine, until I found out it was Yuuko. Then, I was ecstatic.”

“I’m sure you were.” Yuuri slips his gloves off. “I remember when you guys told me.”

“I remember it too. The jealously on your face was so-“

“Hey!” Yuuri pouts. “I just wish I had met my soulmate early too.”

“Don’t worry.” Takeshi places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You will. And I promise you, it’ll definitely happen before you reach thirty.”

“Do you think I’m doing something wrong?”

“Not at all.” Takeshi shakes his head. “I just think you need to give it time. Stare at your tattoo all you like, but it won’t change anything. Your fate is your fate.”

 

~~

 

It’s two in the morning when Yuuri wakes up to a burning sensation.

He winces, turning over to flick the light on from his night stand. He mentally slaps himself, cursing when the pain doesn’t stop.

They say that when you feel this burn, it’s a sign of getting closer and closer to your soulmate. But when you meet them, there’s no pain.

It stops altogether.

Yuuri doesn’t believe it.

The first time he felt this feeling was a few months back, which made him filled with excitement. He waited everyday, to accidentally bump into some person that’s name started with V.

He flops back down on his back, starring at the V with tired eyes.

“How much longer do I have to be alone?” Yuuri mumbles, closing his eyes in defeat.

 

~~

 

“Oi, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turns around at his own name, he had come into work ten minutes earlier to settle his mind. All he wanted was to be distracted. Luckily, his pain had subsided.

“Yuri?” Yuuri says surprised, the boy already has his skates tied up and fingerless gloves strapped up. “H-how do you know my first name?”

“I know a lot of things, fatso.”

Yuuri stands up, taking the moment to appreciate his teacher title. “Do you think it’s okay to talk to your teacher like that? How do you act in school-“

Yuri rolls his eyes, flicking Yuuri in forehead like it’s nothing. “I do online school. Don’t have time to go out and take six hours off my day.”

“What could a 12 year old possibly be busy with-“

“Stupid.” Yuri scoffs. “I’m fourteen. Almost fifteen.”

“And you have your tattoo?”

Yuuri looks down at his wrist that’s slightly covered with the glove. Yuuri blinks, gazing back up to Yuri who has a disgusted expression.

“Of course I do. You perv.” Yuri fumes with embarrassment. “I’m not-“

“Yuri! Yuuuuri~” A voice calls from outside the door.

Yuri’s head whips around, mouthing a word that Yuuri can’t make out.

“Yuri?” The voice inches closer, and a minute later, a head pops around the door.

And Yuuri’s heart almost stops.

“Dad?”

The shining silver hair, the delicate skin and the bright eyes that makes Yuuri almost blind.

They’re talking – and Yuuri knows it. But he’s zoned out, too shocked for words. He couldn’t believe the father of his student is Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor Nikiforov, twenty-four years old and divorced, but Yuuri never knew he had a son. 

_A 24 year old with a fourteen year old son...._

Something's not right.

“Yuuri!” Yuri flicks him on the forehead once more.

He winces, stumbling back slightly out of surprise. Now brought back to reality, they’re both staring at him. His cheeks heat up immediately.

“You have a class to teach, remember?” Yuri rolls his eyes, grabbing his bag from the ground and slinging over his shoulder. “I’m not waiting all day.”

“Y-yeah. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Yuri shakes his head, mumbling ‘weirdo’ out of his breath and exiting the room.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, staring at him. He thinks about saying something, but stops when Viktor gives him a half-grin.

Viktor follows his son out the door, calling after him with plead.

All Yuuri sees is a lock of silver hair wisp in his sight, and then, it’s gone.


	2. Silver Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!!!! thank you all for the kudos and amazing feedback for the first chapter!!
> 
> i love reading comments & replying to them. if i dont reply straight away its because im busy with xmas and stuff, but i will eventually!!
> 
> enjoy the chapter~ <3

  _It’s a light feeling that makes him feel like he’s floating._

_Yeah, definitely a light feeling lingering in Yuuri’s heart. It’s not particularly painful nor pleasant._

_It’s something that he’s never felt before, an unfamiliar taste in his mouth. A foreign touch, it appears lightly on his skin over the V that’s etched into his wrist._

_The unforgettable V, permanently scarred on his skin._

_Maybe it’s a sign, V could be a lot of different things, even if it’s one of the least common letters in the alphabet._

_If he found someone with Y, would he automatically think they’re his soulmate? He’s never come across anyone with the first letter of his name._

_Did his soulmate also get the tattoo late?_

_Yuuri didn’t know much about this, researching didn’t really help but he’s determined to find._

_And now he’s falling to this feeling._

_Surrounded by cloudy darkness, touched with something so new it almost scares him._

_He wants to wake up, he’s screaming it in his mind but he can’t._

_No matter how many times he chants those words, his eyes won’t budge._

_A silver thread hangs above him, but it’s too far out of his reach. A dream, it makes no sense._

_Lucid dreaming…._

_It’s something Yuuri’s never experienced until now._

_He flinches when the emotions get stronger, he feels like a feather falling from a bird’s wing._

_The silver thread, it reminds him of something. He can’t put his tongue on it, the silver, he’s seen it before. It’s so familiar to his eyes – this colour._

_The colour of Viktor Nikiforov’s hair._

_The glistening silver, the last strand of hair he saw before he walked out his sight._

_But this isn’t a thin string of hair, it’s a thread. A thread that’s tying them together in their dreams._

_Is Viktor seeing the same thing?_

_A different colour thread, a chocolate-coloured thread? Is this what’s happening?_

_Does Viktor have a Y on his wrist?_

_Yuuri’s suddenly screaming, ear-piecing. A stabbing feeling invades his heart replacing the light fluffy emotions._

_The thread breaks, disconnecting him from his soulmate. He’s still falling now at a rapid rate, his heart is pulsing. His head is throbbing from the panic, the overwhelming sudden change._

_He wants to wake up._

_He dislikes this._

_Yuuri can’t handle it anymore._

He wakes up with a bolt, panting faster and harder than he ever has before. He places a hand on his forehead, taking a sip of the water that sat on his bedside table.

Yuuri’s eyes widen, rumbling through his draws to find a notebook but cursing under his breath when everything starts falling apart.

It’s too late.

He’s already forgotten it.

 

~~

 

“K-Katsuki-sensei…you don’t look so well…” Minami trails off, concerned laced in his voice whilst looking up at his teacher with confusion.

Yuuri tries to smile, but fails and brushes it off by patting his head instead. They are both currently gearing up, getting ready for the lesson. In all honestly, Yuuri doesn’t  feel like doing anything.

He’s so unbelievably tired, with bags under his eyes and croaky voice. He hopes he isn’t coming down with a cold. He doesn’t have time for those things. And he knows if he did, people would be encouraging him to have days off and rest in bed.

He doesn’t want to feel useless.

Yuuri breaths out, standing up with confidence. “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me, Minami.”

“You said that last time and then you fainted!” Minami exclaims, remembering the time Yuuri gained a fever during class.

“That was forever ago. I’m older now.”

“It was like six months ago.”

“Seriously, don’t worry yourself over me. I really am fine. You worry ‘bout yourself now, alright?” Yuuri bends down to his height, smiling with slightly flushed cheeks.

“Hmm. Mkay, I guess.”

“He’s an old man. If he gets sick it doesn’t matter. He’ll get sick sooner if an annoying little kid keeps pestering him.”

 “E-eh?” Minami stutters, tears watering in his eyes.

“You act like a five year old. Looking up to some twenty year old. Grow up.” Yuri rolls his eyes into the back of his head.

“Hey! Calling me names and now bullying? I can always talk to your father about this-”

Yuuri stops himself, remembering exactly who his father is.

Or not.

It’s impossible for a twenty-four year old to have a fourteen year old son.

Yuuri couldn’t even imagine it.

Yuri looks away, slight blush lining his cheeks. “He wouldn’t care.”

“You’re lying.” Yuuri says out right. “Maybe I should-“

“I don’t care! Say whatever you want.” Yuri almost shouts, drawing attention to the people around them.

Yuuri exhales deeply. “Come on. Let’s just go, the rest are waiting.”

 

~~

 

“You felt burning?” Yuuko repeats from over the phone. “I don’t know if that’s totally normal…”

Yuuri flops onto his back with a sigh. “I looked it up. It’s not the most common, but it happens.”

“Strange.” Yuuko hums, admiring her newly painted nails. “Oh, yeah-“

“Hm?”

Yuuri looks down at his tattoo, tracing it with his nail carefully.

“-I heard that the new kid in your class, Yurio?”

“Yuri.” Yuuri corrects, breaking eye contact from the V. “What did you hear?”

“That he’s been a little shit, to you. Or something.” Yuuko sighs, muffled static coming through to him. “I also heard his carer is Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri’s heart immediately picks up. For some reason, it excites him to be finally talking about Viktor. He has been a fan of his before. Although, the depression state he was usually in drove him away.

But he’s attempted to skate one of his routines.

“Y-yeah…about that. Why is he in Japan? Shouldn’t he be in Russia? Also, Yuri can’t be his son…”

Yuuko laughs from the other end. “Slow down too many questions. And obviously not, probably nephew or something. I heard he’s in Japan for a few months, claiming he wants a change of scenery.”

“D’you think he has his tattoo?”

“Geez, Yuuri. I don’t know everything about him. But I’m guessing so. Just look him up I’m sure there’s pictures.”

“Oh, right.” Yuuri says, his stomach sinking with every word.

Yuuri’s being ridiculous – and a stalker at that. There’s no way, no way that Viktor could be his possible soulmate.

It crossed his mind, but he completely shut that thought down.

He’s only curious.

“I should go now.”

“Have fun stalking.” Yuuko chimes, and then the call ends.

He places his phone down next to him, rising from the bed with a pulsing heartbeat.

Yeah. This is a stupid idea, stalking his students carer but he couldn’t help it. He’s curious, that’s all.

People get curious all the time about celebrities tattoo’s.

Right?

Yuuri crosses the room, sitting down in front of his computer. The V on his wrist is tingling, but that could only be his imagination. He places his trembling hands on the keyboard. Yuuri exhales with a sharp breath. He begins typing one letter at a time.

V I K T O R N I K I F O R O V

A display of images show up of him, the sparkling blue eyes and delicate silver hair. A bunch of general information shows up, his age, birthday and how many competitions he’s conquered.

Nothing about his tattoo.

Yuuri bites his lip, thinking for a moment.

V I K T O R N I K I F O R O V T A T T OO

He hesitates before pressing enter with his eyes tightly shut. His eyes skim over the first link, an article with the title ‘VIKTOR NIKIFOROV HIDING HIS SOULMATE TATTOO FROM THE WORLD?’.

Not a second goes by, Yuuri has already clicked on the link. He’s never felt more intrigued than before.

Just because his name starts with V…

It doesn’t mean anything.

The article is dated to only three months ago, Yuuri feels his stomach knot.

‘Russian’s ice skating champion, 24 year old Viktor Nikiforov has stated in an interview with the national Russian magazine that he will not be revealing the letter on his wrist. After many fans begging he has finally revealed why.

 He said, “it’s something personal to me, and if I do find my soulmate then I will show to the world.”

This has come to be a big disappointed to the fans out there whom have been waiting for him to reveal. How will he cover it? He told them plenty of ways, long sleeves, makeup and as we all know, we haven’t seen a glance of his wrist.

“This is all I ask for. Is my privacy.” Nikiforov pleaded in the interview.

Well, there we go fans, doesn’t look like Russian’s Viktor Nikiforov will be letting us know anytime soon.’

Yuuri slumps back into his chair, fixing his askew glasses.

Of course most celebrities never reveal their tattoo, who would want crazy fans claiming that they’re theirs?

Yuuri sighs, watching the V on his wrist with a death glare. It’s torturing him, he could barely handle seeing it anymore.

Even if he’s only young, he still expects something to happen soon. It doesn’t feel fair. People around him are already engaged or falling in love.

Yuuri, he’s far from that.

He speaks a loud. “Maybe no one will be able to love me.”

Yuuri slumps down into the chair with a frown.

He points at the V with a grunt. “V for Vulnerable.” 

 

~~

 

“Will you stop staring at that thing already?”

Yuuri looks up to see Yuri staring down at him with annoyance flaring in his eyes. Yuuri sinks back into his seat, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

“Will you stop treating your teacher like sh-dirt?”

Yuuri goes back to untying his laces, feeling the burn of Yuri’s stare in the top of his head.

“Ha, don’t even have the guts to swear in front of me.”

Yuuri looks up at him. “You’d tell.” 

“Maybe.”

“Why are you still here, anyway? Class is over.”

Yuuri couldn’t work out why Yuri hung around him so much, the boy hates him and yet, keeps coming back.

His skills are also outstanding. Is there any reason for him to be in classes at all?

Yuri kicks the floor with sudden anger.

“’Cause the little twelvies in class told the manager or someone about my behaviour.”

“They did?”

“Yeah. Assholes. So now you have to see my…caretaker.” Yuri leans against  the rink wall with his head low.

“That’s why you shouldn’t mess about when little kids are around.”

Yuuri seems calm on the outside, but on the inside, he’s freaking out more than ever.

Viktor Nikiforov is on his way to meet him? To speak to him about…..about Yuri’s behaviour and nothing more.

“It doesn’t matter. He’s only doing this so he looks good.”

“He’s that kind of person?”

“Mm, yeah. _That_.”

“You aren’t proud of him?” Yuuri asks out of curiosity, wondering what kind of relationship they share.

“Proud?” Yuri sides shake with laughter.

“I mean he’s won many competitions…”

“Yeah. Many. I have yet to overcome him.”

“Yuri! I’m here!” A medium pitch voice calls from the other side of the rink.

Yuuri automatically whips his head around at the familiar sound of his name.

And, of course. It’s Viktor Nikiforov dressed in winter gear.

“Took you long enough.” Yuri grumbles once Viktor reaches them with a fast-pace walk.

“H-hello! I’m also Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki to be exact. I’m Yuri’s teacher!”

He bows, lowering his head with beet red cheeks. He feels the burning gaze of Viktor which sends shivers along his skin.

The blonde rolls his eyes. “Ridiculous.”

Viktor nods his head. “Nice to meet you. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri’s caretaker.”

The smile he flashes almost blinds Yuuri possibly more than he already is. He blinks, returning it with a half-smile.

_I know who you are._

“I heard Yuri’s had some bad behaviour.” Viktor looks over at him for a second, before turning back to Yuuri.

Yuuri clears his throat. “Uh yes.”

“I actually have a meeting to attend soon. I was wondering if we could meet up about it over the weekend?”

Words get caught in Yuuri’s throat. “W-weekend? Sounds fine but uhm…”

“You aren’t busy are you?”

“N-no. I have nothing to do. It should be fine.”

“Then I’ll give you my number. Phone?”

“O-oh, yes.”

With trembling hands, Yuuri reaches for the phone in his pocket. He unlocks it, palms sweating from Viktor’s stare.

“Here.” Yuuri hands it over, their hands touching ever so slightly.

He flinches, hoping no one noticed. But blushes heavily when he hears Yuri snicker from beside him.

Viktor places the phone back into his hands. “Thank you. See you then?”

Yuuri nods, loss for words. “Uh. Y-yes!”

The nervous nausea subsides once Viktor left the rink with Yuri. The rapid pulse still stays. Unsure of why he feels this way.

Then again, it’s not everyday that he gets to speak with a world champion.


	3. A Simple Text Gone Embarrassingly Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit late but only because it was christmas and i was away!! but here it is now :)
> 
> the feedback on this is amazing! i love reading all the comments, it inspires me so much  
> i wrote this chapter really easily and im SO happy with it!!! like i wish i felt this way about every chapter i write hehe
> 
> ive been reading so much yaoi manga which has put me in the writing mood, as well as all the comments that keep me going!!!
> 
> leave a kudos and/or comment!! <3
> 
> please enjoy :) <3

The weekends looms closer – and Yuuri Katsuki feels gloomier.

He’s been staring down at his phone all week, at a certain phone number. Not that he’s nervous to send a message or anything.

But it’s _Viktor Nikiforov’s_ number.

A world champion, a celebrity – the best figure skater to exist in this century.

His stomach blooms with nausea every time it crosses his mind. The anxiety rushing to his head, getting in the way.

He keeps repeating to himself that he’s ridiculous. It’s only a simple text message of ‘where are we going to meet?’. He’d run his fingers over letters, but shut it off, backing into a corner.

Yuuri’s sent countless messages to his friends all the time, but this, it’s entirely different. The thought of becoming friends with a celebrity is a foreign feeling.

The V on his wrist tingling with anticipation – but it’s all inside his head. These feelings, the burnings.

Everything.

Viktor’s human, so is he. Why can’t Yuuri send him a goddamn message? Messing up? He could easily correct himself.

But the embarrassment would swallow him whole, never being able to face another celebrity again.

There’s no eye contact with texting – no human interaction.

If….If Viktor was in Russia, would Yuuri still feel nervous about this?

Or, is it because he’s meeting with him in only a day away?

If Yuuri messed up the text, stumbling over his letters – autocorrect correcting him with something stupid as fuck, how will he able to face him tomorrow?

What if, _what if_ he’s in the middle of typing, bumps the send button and the message isn’t complete?

Or, if the message doesn’t deliver – something goes wrong. He won’t be able to know where to meet – where to go.

Viktor could easily bring up any of those things – laughing at him, making him feel small.

 _No_. Viktor isn’t that type of person. Is it?

Yuuri shakes his head, because he doesn’t know a fucking thing about Viktor.

For all he knows, Viktor could drag him into an alleyway tomorrow and skin him alive.

A bit graphic but…possible.

The sigh that blows past his lips signals defeat, dropping onto his bed. It’s impossible, he’s never going to be able to send a message to him.

Unless, with some help.

Never giving up is something his tattoo has taught him – always believe that you can get through it no matter the circumstances.

“He gave you his _number_!?”

Yuuri flinches, pulling the phone back with shattered ear drums. He never wanted to result into calling Yuuko but…

“Uh, yeah. He wants to meet about Yuri’s behaviour…”

“I can’t believe this! You’re so lucky, I swear. So, what’s the prob? Feelin’ nervous?”

Yuuri grips the phone with sweaty palms. “I haven’t worked up the courage to message him. I mean, I’m probably being ridiculous. No, I am. But it’s intimidating, like really-“

“Okay, Okay. Wait.” Yuuko pauses, exhale.

“What? Something wrong?”

“Write the message to me first. Send it, I’ll tell you my opinion. Then, copy and paste. Simple.”

“T-thank you, Yuuko!”

It’s exactly what he did.

It only took half an hour to come up with a decent message – that only ended up being a not even thirty words long. The whole time his heart wouldn’t calm down, his stomach would sink even thinking about pressing send.

Yuuri: Hey, Viktor! It’s me, Yuuri Katsuki. I teach Yuri’s ice skating class remember? Anyway, I was just wondering where are we going to meet tomorrow to talk about his behaviour? Thanks!

Yuuko: Its pretty decent. I guess.

Yuuri: What do you mean, ‘I guess’??

Yuuri: Yuuko..

Yuuri: Is it really okay?

Yuuko: Jeez, yes. Stop worrying urself. It’s only a message.

Yuuko: Send it! I gotta go, but send me a screenshot of what he says!

Yuuri groans, desperately wanting to through his phone at the wall.

But, it’s getting late. Yuuri doesn’t want to send it whilst his sleeping – or interrupting anything important.

A deep breath, a change of conversation. Instead of filled with texts, a white background stares back at him. He’s even too nervous to add his name as Viktor, instead, it’s a line of numbers.

Inhale.

A tap of the thumb, the option to paste shows up.

An exhale.

Another press on the screen, words appearing in the text box.

One more.

Only one more, the message will send.

He exhales, feeling the thumping of his heart wrack against his whole body.

Eyes closed, he taps send with a skip to his pulse.

Yuuri mentally screams, shutting the phone off, almost throwing it across the room.

Instead, chucks it across the bed with regret. The anxiety settles in his stomach – a sudden wave of fear.

What if he didn’t copy the message?

What if it pasted something else?

_No._

Yuuri covers his face with his hands, red all over.

_He fucking sent it in Japanese._

Of course! Of fucking course. Was Yuuri stupid or what? Viktor won’t understand anything.

He mentally slaps himself, nausea punching him every second.

Reaching over, grabbing the phone.  It – right on time – vibrates in his hand, signalling a notification.

Yuuri’s eyes swell wide with shock, an instant reply.

_Was like, Viktor staring at his phone the whole time?!_

+7 8** *9* **2: hey, Yuuri. im not the best at Japanese, so i don’t rlly get what ur saying. your name…and something about tomorrow? maybe try in English?

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Even if he doesn’t understand…wouldn’t he know.

Wouldn’t he know the reason for the text in the first place? And what’s with the lower caps and shorthand!?

_So informal._

With annoyance, he writes the message with fumbling fingers – in English this time.

Yuuri: Wy else do you think I’m textng? I wold like to kno when and what time tomorrow are we going to maet? I’m sorry for sending it in Japanese, I forgot for a sec…

A flush of embarrassment.

It’s too late – Yuuri’s hit send with obvious mistakes.

It doesn’t matter anymore, there’s no more humiliating this could get. Viktor’s going to laugh….say something tomorrow.

Cancelling would be a good idea at this point.

+7 8** *9* **2: many typos. are you in a rush?

+7 8** *9* **2: i was thinking maybe, at that café near the ice rink, u kno?

Yuuri sighs, placing a hand on his forehead. How could it be that he had been scared this whole time to text him?

Viktor…he sends messages so informally.

Like they’ve known each other for years.

Just that thought alone is enough to make his heart…

+7 8** *9* **2: how about at noon? or maybe later instead?

Yuuri: Not in a rush, sorry. How about noon?

Noon. Get it over and done with.

+7 8** *9* **2: sounds fine! see u then

Yuuri breaths out, heavily. He shuts off his phone with a click, setting it aside for good.

The stress of only a conversation is not something he’s had to bare with before. It’s all new…

Yuuri buries himself in a cave of warmth under his blankets. Trying to ignore the slight anxiety hiding in his chest.

He flicks the lamp off with a click, rolling over.

_What if the conversation dies and there’s nothing to talk about?_

_What if it’s awkward…_

_Oh god…_

Yuuri shakes his head aggressively, shutting his eyes tightly.

There’s no way he’s going to get sleep tonight.

 

~~

 

A buzz, a vibration against wood.

An annoying sound. Why won’t it stop?

Yuuri groans, flopping over whilst his eyes flutter open. And that’s when realisation slaps him in the face.

He didn’t fucking set an alarm.

In a hurry, grabbing his phone with a panic. Unread messages, a few missed calls and –

And it’s almost noon.

No. Exactly ten minutes until.

Throwing his phone somewhere, pulling on random clothes from his closet. This – this isn’t what Yuuri thought would happen.

 

Eventually, fifteen minutes later, Yuuri stumbles into the café with slightly messed up hair, panting.

“Hello, sir.” A waiter says politely. “Are you alright?”

“Fine! Um..”

Yuuri scans the half-full café of people looking back at him. He blushes slightly, but finds no sign of any silver hair.

“I’ll just sit here.” He laughs nervously, sitting down with a distracted mind.

Where the hell is Viktor….

Is he late?

Did something come up?

Yuuri stares at his phone with an anxious churning- reading missed messages from Yuuko.

And, a missed call from his mum-

+7 8** *9* **2: im so sorry, Yuuri! I drank too much last night and well, now I have a pounding headache. I’ll be there soon! Wait, please.

Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief – letting his head hit the table.

“Sir, is there anything you would like?” A waiter asks with eager, a paper and pen in hand.

“Coffee, please.”

The waiter nods, walking away once more.

He couldn’t believe Viktor had been drinking the night before in responsibility of a fourteen year old.

Although, Yuuri can’t judge. He doesn’t know his life or problems…

The waiter comes back with his coffee – setting it down without another word.

Did Yuuri look that tired?

 

Five minutes later, a burnt tongue and almost a flat battery – Viktor Nikiforov walks in with classy shades.

Shaky hands, placing down his cup with a clink. Yuuri stands up, bowing with hands straight at his side.

“H-hello!”

Viktor chuckles under his breath. He reaches out, patting his head with a slight grin.

“Hello. Sorry I’m late.”

He nods, red faced. “It’s fine.”

Viktor sits from across him, silver hair falling into his eyes as the waiter assists him.

Yuuri looks around worriedly, glaring out anyone who seems suspicious with a camera. He didn’t want Viktor being all over the news for going out with him, it’s just a simple talk.

Nothing more.

“Anyway, so about Yuri’s behaviour.”

“Y-yes! Right. He’s a bit…”

“I know. He’s always been like that – a bit, bad-tempered.”

“Exactly, yeah..” Yuuri fumbles with his hands nervously.

“He’s a good kid, though. Don’t worry. It’s how he shows his feelings.”

Yuuri swallows thickly. “You…you’re his father?”

“No. No, that’s not possible.” Viktor laughs, thanking the waiter.

Embarrassed, again.

Obviously, it’s not possible. Why did Yuuri say that?

He mentally cries.

“He’s my nephew. My sister, she died a few years back…”

Guilt immediately sinks to his stomach. Since when did this turn into therapy? It’s supposed to be a teacher on caretaker conversation…

“Oh, I’m really sorry. That’s horrible..”

“It’s fine. Ever since then Yuri and I gotten closer.”

Yuuri has a lot of questions, but hesitates. They aren’t friends, barely acquaintances.

But for some reason…

“That’s good. Yuri has someone to lean on then.”

“Do you have anyone to lean on?” Viktor asks in a quiet tone.

Yuuri shivers – averting his eyes down.

“Not really.”

Viktor perks up. He leans back into his chair, a sip of his drink.

“Don’t mind Yuri, though. I’ll talk to him about the swearing – how does that sound?~”

 “Yeah. Yes, that’ll be good. Thanks.”

A simple conversation and yet…

And yet Yuuri’s heart feels like it might explode.

Another five minutes of chatter goes by – before Viktor’s phone rings in his pocket.

And soon enough, Viktor is leaving for a meeting. Yuuri left alone in the café once again.

Meetings…

For what, exactly?   

He didn’t know why, but something about Viktor makes him curious. There’s so many questions he wants to ask – wants to know about.

But there’s nothing to them.

They aren’t anything to each other.

Yuuri sees him as an high class celebrity – whilst Viktor probably sees him as a lower class loser.

A sigh, Yuuri pays for his coffee with no words.

He leaves the café with a buzzing mind, and a rapid heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuri is me whenever i work up the courage to text someone intimidating tbh


	4. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god guys, i'm really sorry this is late!!
> 
> it would have been posted earlier if i wasn't so lost on what to write. like seriously, this is about 1500 words and really short. it's because i suck at writing and thinking of what to do next. like some ppl have 3-5 thousand words each chapter. like how???? teach me ur ways pls???
> 
> so i was really frustrated on what to do, deleted the original chapter and started all over again. 
> 
> i really didnt want to make this a fast paced story, so i try really hard to fill in time with a little bit of hinting into Viktor's past. and i have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but if you have any ideas or any tips you wanna give me, please feel free to do so!! it would help me a lot

 

Yuuri Katsuki is exhausted, out of breath from his rapid pulse. The constant heart palpitations make past memories float to his mind. The people in the café stared when Viktor left, murmuring to each other about God knows what.

It replays in Yuuri’s mind, constantly. Viktor paying for his coffee, his velvety voice, and glistening eyes.

The ones who felt like they were seeing right through him. The ridiculous amount of emotion in them seeped right through his heart.

And the V, the perfect V sitting on his wrist tingles with every footstep. And Yuuri has no idea where he’s going.

Bikers almost run into him, giving him a death glare as they skid past.

But Yuuri’s mind is focused right now, on one specific thing. The thought of Viktor Nikiforov, a legend. A champion, being his soulmate. Though, Yuuri doesn’t feel anything around him.

Not a bliss of first love, only anxious. The imagination of messing up, saying something wrong.

Like the text.

Yuuri doesn’t want to embarrass himself – knowing that maybe they’re becoming friends. Or at least something along the lines of that. For some apparent reason.

“Yuuko?” Yuuri asks, in confusion of the sudden phone call.

“Come over right now! I have some goss to tell you!”

“Goss?”

 

~~

 

“Well?” Yuuri sips the burning mug of hot chocolate that’s defrosting his hands. “What did you want to tell me?”

Yuuko smirks, setting down her own cup, leaning back into the threadbare couch.

The one that Yuuri remembers from childhood, the one that holds a lot of memories. Watching movies together, falling asleep, pillow fights-

“-I’ve been researching Viktor Nikiforov-“

Yuuri almost chokes on his drink. “You w-what? Why the hell?”

“’Cause you’re weirdly interested in him? Who wouldn’t be, okay so..”

Yuuri wipes his mouth, placing the cup down with a slam. “I don’t need to know, Yuuko. I just met with him. It’s fine.”

“Oh yeah! How’d that go?” Yuuko leans forward with excitement.

“Didn’t last long.”

“Therefore, you should hear my goss!”

“Well. Fine. What is it?”

There surely couldn’t be much gossip about Viktor Nikiforov – someone who doesn’t even show their tattoo to the world. What kind of chitter chatter could there be about such a private person?

Even Yuuri barely knew him.

“Well, when Viktor was eighteen. He had a _boyfriend_.”

“A what?”

“A boyfriend! He had his soulmate, Yuuri! I looked into deep articles from years ago, and I found some good stuff. I thought you’d might like to hear.”

“On second thought, maybe not-“ Yuuri begun to rise, but a grip pulled him down.

“He didn’t talk about it much but, he revealed he had someone. No comment on their name though.”

Viktor Nikiforov….already has his soulmate?

Yuuko clears her throat, continuing. “But then a few years later that person seemingly disappeared from his life. There was no more talk about him.”

“Shady.” Yuuri swallows thickly.

The V on his skin tingles, but it might be an hallucination. It always toys with his mind – the way he’s _so_ aware of it. And now he knows, that Viktor possibly might already have a soulmate.

The stupid thoughts he had in his mind before have all vanished. There’s no chance Viktor could be his soulmate now.

A sudden vibration almost makes his heart jump out of his chest. Yuuri peers over, seeing a new incoming message.

A preview is displayed on the lock screen.

Exhale.

A flutter in his heart, a tingling on his wrist.

+7 8** *9* **2: sorry about today. I have a lot of meetings to attend this month. how about we meet up some other time?

Yuuri: Sure! Although, what about?

“Who’s that?” Yuuko leans over with curiosity.

Yuuri flops back, turning the phone out of her view. Viktor was actually _thinking_ about him-

“No one.”

A lie, but it’s fine.

Yuuri rarely tells them.

A huff, and she leans back. “So secretive.”

 

~~

 

Icy cold air biting at his skin – the way Viktor Nikiforov likes it.

He’s watching from the other side of the rink, with elbows propped onto the wood and his face rested in his hands. The gloves make him warm, the scarf hides his chapped lips.

But there’s nothing to do about his frostbiting cheeks, flustered from the cold.

Only, watching Yuuri Katsuki teach the way he does, warms him most of all.

It was like love at first sight, Viktor walking in on Yuri talking to him in harsh tones. And he just knew, Yuuri’s the one _he_ was talking about.

The tattoo on his wrist that day tingled like nothing else.

And now here he is, watching Yuuri Katsuki like a stalker from afar, knowing people are giving him glares. There’s no way else to get closer to Yuuri without it seeming forcefully. Sometimes, Viktor waits weeks before texting Yuuri to calm the suspicion.

Although, it surprised him to the core when Yuuri texted him first that Friday night, the same night he happened to down a bottle of vodka.

Viktor sighs into his gloves, watching Yuuri’s face light up with excitement when one of his student attempt a spin. If only he could get into the ice too.

“You know you don’t have to wait around.” A voice says, coming in next to him.

Viktor turns his head, glancing at the darker, buffer man.

“I got nothing better to do.” Viktor twists back, eyes falling onto Yuuri once again.

“You’re attracting all the fans here, you know? They always come asking if you’re around.”

“It’s what happens when you’re famous.”

“The name’s Takeshi Nishigori, by the way.” Takeshi fiddles with his nametag.

Viktor hums, distracted by the way the ice reflects against Yuuri’s skin – shining like some angel.

_I sound like some creepy stalker._

“Yuuri Katsuki, huh?”

Viktor blinks. “What?”

Takeshi smirks, leaning back against the wall. “You’ve been watching him the whole time, haven’t you?”

Viktor winces, scratching the back of his head. “No, not really. Not that I meant to be watching him specifically or anything.”

“So you know who I’m talking about, then?”

_Shit._

Viktor fake laughs. “Of course. Yuuri and I met about my nephew over the weekend.”

“I heard something about that.” Takeshi nods, remembering. “He seems strong. But he’s pretty fragile.”

“How so?”

Viktor’s intrigued – and he’s making it oh so obvious.  He could easily ask these questions to Yuuri himself, but as they weren’t on the same page yet, it feels nearly impossible.

How did Viktor ever make friends in the past? He guessed they just came to him naturally. But with Yuuri, it’s different. It’s difficult to even start a conversation about themselves.

Maybe Viktor suddenly showing up in his life wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“He didn’t get his tattoo until fifteen years old. You know, it’s like being a late bloomer.”

Viktor’s mind stops altogether. “R-really?”

“Yeah. He was insecure about it all his life until it finally showed up. But, he’s still pretty insecure.”

Viktor hangs his head, remembering back to the time his tattoo showed up. The perfect, black letter etched into his wrist. He used to lie, telling people he already has his tattoo, when his wrist was blank.

Some people tried pulling at his long sleeves he constantly wore – taking peaks and sending rumours all over the school.

“Did he tell you this?”

“I witnessed it. Childhood friends.”

A bloom of jealousy sparkles in his chest. If only, Viktor could have met Yuuri way back then instead of _him_.

“Ahh. I see.”

A hung of silence, and they both watch as Yuuri glides to the gate, signalling that their lesson is over.

Viktor takes a deep breath. “Do you know what his tattoo is?”

Takeshi glances at him sideways, pressing his lips into a firm line. “Maybe you shouldn’t be asking me that.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

 

 

 

“You know I could feel your gaze from the other side.” Yuri scoffs, slipping his foot from the ice skate.

“I wasn’t that obvious.”

“You say that but you really were.”

Viktor shakes his head, stuffing the gloves into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

“I don’t know how else to get close to him. I really shouldn’t be talking about this with you, though.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Maybe you should try in a natural way. Stop using me as an excuse.”

“I’m not using you.” Viktor bites back, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “I would never~”

Yuri slaps his hand away, nodding over to Yuuri whom sat alone, pulling off his gloves. “Go try talk to him now.”

Viktor slides his sleeve up, checking the time on his watch. “We can’t. It’s the anniversary, remember?”

Yuri looks up at him, blinking. “It’s not like we can actually go to the grave.”

“Obviously!” Viktor smiles stupidly.

He wraps an arm around the shorter boys shoulder, pressing him closer lovingly.

“Let’s just go home.” Yuri pushes him away, walking ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and/or kudos if you havent already!!! <3 <3
> 
>  


	5. Lets Talk About Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. this chapter is early!! this one came to me so easily it was scary. i wish every chapter was like that cause damn it was fun writing this. thanks for everyone who left me a tip last chapter, it helped a lot!

Viktor shifts in his seat, gazing around the uncomfortably dark room. He doesn’t exactly want to be here right now. The air condition makes the room feel stuffy, pulling at his jacket with sweaty warmth.

Even though he’s been here tons, why is this time any different?

“So, have you been taking the medication?” His psychiatrist asks, crossing his legs.

Viktor takes a deep breath. “I’ve put them on hold for now.”

He clenches his fist together, digging nails into skin. He hasn’t told anyone.

“Hm? Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Pen on paper, Viktor can hear it clearly along with the ticking of the clock. What kind of things does he write down?

“Honestly, I feel better without them. I don’t think I’m ever going to try-“

“You don’t know that, though. Do you?” He leans forward.

Viktor’s tempted to lean back.

Not the best choice of psychiatrist, his one back in Russia was better – and knew him well enough to know when things aren’t exactly going okay.

“I-I think I’ve found my soulmate.”

He cracks a smile. “I’m happy for you. Let’s just hope history doesn’t repeat itself, yeah?”

A nod, a bit of a hesitation. “I’m not sure, how to exactly get close to them.”

It’s been a few weeks since he last talked to Yuuri, driving himself away on purpose. Maybe, there’s no spark between them.

But Viktor feels something – an emotional connection. Something that Yuuri hasn’t figured out yet.

Or to never ever feel with him.

How desperate is Viktor for him? Even though he barely knows him, there’s something there. But the real question is,

Does Viktor feel this _because_ of the tattoo etched on his skin? If only, if only Viktor could get a closer look at Yuuri’s wrist. Then, he’d know for sure.

“Well. I’d say if he is your soulmate it will happen naturally, right?”

“Right. Is it always that way?”

“You’re lucky. Even after your past, you still have someone to spend the rest of your life with. Me, not so much.”

Viktor nods, slowly and unsurely. “You?”

“She passed away years ago. Her name is still on my wrist.”

“I’m sorry-“

“It’s fine. Lonely but fine.”

Viktor looks away, down into the street below. If another mark never appeared on his skin, what would be left of him? Living life as if it has no meaning – saying that ice skating is the love of his life?

Taking care of Yuri would end up being his fate, making sure he’s not getting into too much trouble. And growing old, living with dog after dog with a dramatic past to tell.

And no one to look for.

That’s when his stomach churns, the world feeling dizzy around him. The tiny people below walking by on their phones, with their wrists exposed without a care.

He’s suddenly thankful, thankful for the tingling on his wrist when he walks into the coldness of the ice skating rink. The burst of emotion he feels whenever he looks Yuuri’s way, watching the way he teaches the kids with a bright smile on his face.

These were feelings Viktor Nikiforov never felt in his past.

 

~~

 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Yuuri laughs under his breath, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“He was asking about you.” Takeshi points out. He leans against the wall with arms crossed. “While watching you intensely.”

Something rumbles in Yuuri’s chest but he brushes it off. “He’s probably interested in how Yuri’s taught. Don’t overthink it so much.”

“He’s obviously interested. You know- he asked about your tattoo.”

Yuuri pulls on his gloves, but pauses with a halt. And a million questions rush to his mind, why the hell would _Viktor Nikiforov_ ask about that?

His breath hitches but continues adjusting his gloves. The V on his wrist flickers with tiny tingles, pleasant but irritable.

“Some people get curious.”

Takeshi almost rolls his eyes. “He didn’t even ask me about myself, Yuuri. if that doesn’t say much then I don’t know what will.”

“He’s right!” Yuuko pops her head in around the corner, standing beside her husband with a smile. “He’s interested.”

“No.”

“Yuuri!” Yuuko whines, hanging her head in frustration.

“I just, can’t believe it. I’ll prove you wrong.”

Yuuko places a hand on her hip. “I’ll prove you wrong when you’re both hopelessly in love! Yuuri, think positive about this.”

He sighs, defeated. “I don’t want to be disappointed, that’s all.”

“Yuuri-“

“It doesn’t matter. Like you said, I should just let it happens when it happens, right?”

The marriage couple make brief eye contact before nodding in agreeance. They both mumble under their breaths, before turning their heads at the sudden echoed cry from the rink.

An out of brief Minami comes running in, gasps and tears mixed in with his jumbled words. “Yuri – Yuri he twisted, or broke his ankle! Katsuki-sensei please come quick.”

Yuuri’s eyes swell wide, following behind Minami’s steps in a panic.

 

Fifteen minutes later of snarky comments later, Yuri is being lifted into an ambulance with a complaint. Minami had told Yuuri he attempted a difficult jump, claiming that it was easy – which resulted in….a possible fractured ankle.

Yuuri sighs – digging his phone from his pocket.

“You should probably call Viktor.” Takeshi nods to his phone with a blank expression.

“Why me? Doesn’t the rink have emergency phone numbers?”

Takeshi flashes a devilish smile. “Well. We never did get his number.”

Yuuri growls under his breath, scrolling through his contacts before stopping at Viktor’s.

He stares at it for a split second, tapping the call button with slight hesitation. Viktor picks up after a few rings, answering with a sluggish ‘hello’.

“Hey, Viktor. It’s, uh, Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki from the-“

“Y-Yuuri! I remember who you are, of course. What’s going on?”

Yuuri takes a deep breath.

“Yuri, he um kinda get into a bit of an accident.”

“Accident?”

“He’s on the way to the hospital. He fractured his ankle or something while trying to attempt-“

“ _Fractured_ his ankle?” Viktor voice is laced with surprise – but nothing much else.

“Y-yeah. You should probably go right now. I think they’re doing x-rays.”

A few seconds of silence – nothing but breathing.

“Will you be there?”

Yuuri blinks. “M-me?”

“Can you be? I need support.”

“I guess….I could ask.”

“I’ll see you there then.”

Viktor hangs up first, and Yuuri slowly pulls the phone from his ear in slight shock.

Yuuri looks up at Takeshi. “He wants me to be there with him.”

Takeshi grins instantly, nudging him playfully. “Go.”

“The lesson-“

“I’ll take care of it. Now go. Right now.”

Yuuri nods automatically, bowing with thanks before making his way to the front door.

 

~~

 

“You’re….almost falling asleep.”

It only took Yuuri twenty minutes to arrive, and when he walked in, the sight of glistening silver hair captured his attention right away.

Viktor blinks, shifting in his seat. He raises his head to look at Yuuri with tired eyes.

Yuuri sits beside him.

“How is he?”

“Getting a cast. It’s going to take a while to heal.”

Yuuri moves around in his seat – looking at anything and everything except for the person sitting beside him.

Since when did he became so conscious?

“So, I guess no more ice skating lessons for him for a while.”

“He can still watch.”

Yuuri almost laughs.

“Why did you want me to come?”

Viktor leans forward in his seat, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t have a good excuse for that, really.”

Another rare emotion blooms in his chest – Yuuri ignores by pulling out painkillers from his bag.

“You look like you have a headache.”

Viktor smiles. “Good guess.”

Yuuri smiles too, relaxing back in his chair while Viktor gulps the pills down quickly.

There’s a pause in the conversation, and Yuuri almost forgets where they are. The vibe is relaxing, but also tense. Yuuri doesn’t want to say something stupid or be jumble of words.

“Do you have a partner?”

Yuuri eyes widen, his breath hitches.

“Me? No. Not yet, at least.”

Yuuri bites his lip with hesitation. “What about you?”

“Me first. Tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to tell.”

Viktor shakes his head. “That can’t be true.”

Yuuri fiddles with the sleeve of his jacket, sweat covering his palms. Why did….Viktor seem so interested in knowing about him?

Maybe, Yuuko and Takeshi are right after all. But there’s no possible way for Viktor to know what’s etched into Yuuri’s wrist.

“I feel more attracted to… girls.” Yuuri admits with a swallow. “I’ve always wanted kids of my own. I- I feel like I’m decent with them.”

Viktor almost melts, his cheeks flaming with red. He swears he could hear the shatter of his own heart – breaking into tiny unfixable pieces. And he tries to pick them up himself, only to bleed consistently.

“Everyone has a preference.”

“Well, uh. What- what about you?”

“Um, well-“

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Don’t feel pressured, please.”

“It’s fine, Yuuri.” Viktor reassures, admiring the stutters in his words. “I, don’t have a soulmate.”

Yuuri freezes from in the corner of his eye.

“You….don’t, have one?”

“I don’t.” Viktor lies with clenched teeth. “You know it only happens to less than one percent of the world. I’d like to think that I’m destined to look after Yuri my whole life.”

_It’s better this way._

This is the only time Viktor wishes he were a girl.

“R-right. I’ve never met anyone without a soulmate before.”

“Maybe I’ll meet someone without a soulmate too.” Viktor fake smiles – gazing at Yuuri’s long eyelashes.

His wrist tingles, longing to reach out and touch him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising? It’s just my fate.”

_But it’s not._

_I’m ninety nine percent sure that, you, are my fate._

And, Viktor feels his heart jump out his chest when he sees the flash of skin – a perfectly etched, black tattoo, carved into Yuuri’s wrist.

A _V_.

A _V_ , for _Viktor_.

_I’m ~~ninety nine~~ one hundred percent sure, you, are my fate._

“V.” Viktor whispers under his breath as Yuuri turns to look at him with surprise.

“Oh.” Yuuri covers it with his sleeve. “Yeah. Hard letter. It could be any name, really.”

“It really could be, couldn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh they are all feel so ooc im so sorry. theres also way too many commas in this,,,,,,
> 
> but nonetheless you should leave a kudos (if you havent already) and/or comment to tell me if you liked it. i love reading and replying <3 <3


	6. Train Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lil overdue because i was stuck but then it just happened. and now 2000+ words later here we are.   
> this is probably one of my best chapters and im real happy with it, not so much at the end cause it was a bit rushed but i overall think its a good chapter! 
> 
> i also wanna say thanks to everyone who has stayed with this fanfic, commented, left a kudos (500 kudos and over 5000 hits, its crazy). this is one of my first fanfiction with no fast pacing (its been hard) and ive made sure not to ruin that, i have a lot planned for this and im so excited for you guys to read!

“Why would you attempt something so ridiculous? Something you haven’t even ever tried before, as well.” Viktor points out with slight annoyance laced in his tone.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Viktor stops from his pacing – almost breaking out into a smile.  “Show off.”

“Shut up.”

Viktor continues, as Yuri goes back to doing whatever on his phone. His foot is rested on a pillow covered in plaster. Somehow, Viktor always finds himself staring at it in anger.

“How am I supposed to get close to Yuuri now? I feel like a stalker.” Viktor whines to _no one_ in particular. “Six weeks, Yuri. Six whole weeks of no skating-“

“Oh come on. I’m sure I’ll be able to go back in a week. Or like I could just not go. Ever again.”

Viktor stops once again, sinking back into the couch with an idea on the tip of his tongue. A good enough excuse to see Yuuri, to make friends and to possibly, one day be something more.

Viktor decided not to acknowledge the whole girl thing, and him lying to Yuuri about having no soulmate was a mistake. It was on whim of panicking. Him realising that maybe, maybe he isn’t good enough for Yuuri after all. He doesn’t carry the right traits for a girl. If only, he could grow out his hair again.

Viktor shakes his head, groaning into his hands as Yuri brushes him off with a roll of the eyes.

And then, it hits him.

He pulls his phone from his pocket without any hesitation, scrolling through his contacts with eager – cursing under his breath when almost drops it.

_Ring._

_Ring._

“Hello?”

Viktor’s skin tingles with unexpected anxiety – that voice got him every time.

“Yuuri! Where are you right now?” Viktor rushes with a panting breath. The background noise is loud, louder than usual.

“V-Viktor? U-um just with friends. Why?”

“I need to ask a question about the rink.”

“Viktor, I u-um don’t know if this is a good time to talk.”

“One second. Then I’ll leave you alone.” Viktor pleads desperately.

“O-okay.”  

“I wanted to know if there’s any help you need there. I’m looking to gain some more money, and I thought the rink would be perfect.”

There’s a pause of silence, hushed voices in the background. “I’ll ask Takeshi on Monday for you.”

“Thank you!”

Yuuri hangs up after that, and Viktor finds himself bursting into embarrassment. He covers his face with his hands, looking over at Yuri who displays an amused expression.

“You really suck at making friends, don’t you? Need money. Bullshit.”

Viktor growls under his breath – realising he’s a _terrible_ liar.

 

~~

 

Mondays are always slow for Yuuri. By the time his first class of the day is over, he can already feel his eyes getting heavier by the hour. Sure, kids are sometimes all right to be around – but eventually they get too annoying to handle.

Minami, telling him about his entire life story, even for someone that young could have so much to say. But the whole time, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor.

Not in the crush sort of way – but with a confused mind. As to why Viktor needs a job so suddenly? Yuuri might never know. But being such a worldwide champion, Yuuri would think Viktor would have all the money in the world. Not that it’s any of his business – but he’s quite curious. And when Viktor happened to call, Yuuri _happened_ to be out with a couple of friends from high school. It was Yuuko’s idea, saying that maybe he might run into his soulmate.

But in all honestly, Yuuri felt bored and found himself sitting in the corner the whole night biting his nails.

“He wants a job? _Here_?” Takeshi ask in surprise, moving around ice skates with a grunt.

“Yes, he asked me if there’s any available.”

Takeshi smirks with a giant smile plastered on his face. “You’re so clueless.”

Yuuri crosses his arms in defence. “What do you mean! He probably just wants a job here or something, to get a few more dollars for his rent.”

“I’m sure he has enough money to pay rent. I’m telling you this right now.” Takeshi places his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders – looking him right in the eye with a stern expression. “He’s trying to get close to you. Yuri’s injured, so he doesn’t have an excuse to come here. He needs one, so he asked for a job. Doesn’t that seem like a thing someone would do?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “You’re wrong.”

Viktor _doesn’t_ have soulmate. For his entire life, he’s not looking for anything. Unlike Yuuri, who’s been searching his whole life for something he’s always been worried about. What would Yuuri do if he didn’t have a soulmate?

He brushes his hands off. “Viktor doesn’t have a soulmate.”

“What-“

“He told me. At the hospital when he asked me to go. Uh, we talked about our tattoo’s and he kinda just….told me.”

“What about that article thing? About Viktor covering up his-“

“That was obviously just so people would leave him alone about it.” Yuuri shrugs, tracing the V against his wrist.

“I don’t believe that, Yuuri. I think he was lying.”

“He’s not my soulmate, Takeshi. Can’t you let that go?”

“But how do you know that? You could be letting your soulmate slip away from you right now and you wouldn’t know it. I thought you wanted to find them.”

Yuuri sighs under his breath, leaning against the wall with frustration. He didn’t feel anything with Viktor, maybe a few tingles here and there. Maybe, Yuuri doesn’t _know_ him enough to feel anything yet.

Yuuri blinks, looking up at his friend. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you should take a chance.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to answer – but is cut off by the ringing alerting from his pocket. He digs it out with a sorry, turning away from Takeshi as he answers the phone.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri!” Hiroko, his mother, exclaims through the phone with excitement.

It’s not every day he gets call from his parents, they check in now and then but they know his busy with work. They still run their old hot springs. Which is surprisingly, considering there’s hardly anyone there.

“Y-yes?”

There’s a few hushed mumbles from the under end. But Yuuri thinks nothing of it, what could possibly be so important at this time. “You’re never going to believe who we found!”

“W-who?”

“Your soulmate!”

 

~~

 

Ever since moving to Japan, Viktor’s grown to love it even more than his home town. Don’t get him wrong because he’s definitely a proud Russian. He just hasn’t had the best past with them. But Japan, it’s beautiful to his eyes.

Especially spring, when the cherry blossoms are falling in April – the aesthetic pleasure of them makes Viktor not feel as down as he used to. He wouldn’t know what to do if Yuri hadn’t been by his side his whole life.

The cute littles things they have here, the kindness of the citizens and their respect for everyone around them. Japan also has someone breath takingly amazing, Yuuri Katsuki.

Every time Viktor approaches the Ice Castle, there’s this overwhelming heartache in his chest. As well as the numbing tingle against his wrist. Viktor knows his in deep – way more than before.

He takes a deep breath, looking up at Ice Castle before letting his breath go with a pull of the door. The cold immediately hits him, turning his cheeks stinging red.

Luckily, Takeshi was the one to call him back saying they needed a substitute teacher for today – and of course Viktor happily accepted.

But when Viktor scanned the rink for that glistening hair – he couldn’t find it anywhere. There’s no sign of Yuuri – and Viktor’s sure that he works on Wednesday’s.

“Viktor Nikiforov!” A slight screech came from beside him, and Viktor whips his head around to look.

A short girl with dark hair looks up at him with glee shimmering in her eyes. Viktor’s expression must’ve displayed confusion due to the giant smile that breaks out on her face.

“I’m Yuuko, Takeshi’s soulmate. I work with Yuuri! I heard that you’re taking over for him today?”

Viktor blinks. “Taking over for Yuuri?”

“Yeah! Takeshi told me you were looking for a job.”

Viktor looks at her sternly. “Is Yuuri okay?”

The same smile stays on her face with no chance of leaving. “He’s fine. He’ll be back late tonight. He’s gone home.”

“Do you know what for?”

“His parents think they found his soulmate.”

Viktor’s heart skips a pulse, jealousy blooming in his chest. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Yuuko bites her lip, hesitating for a second. “You don’t like that do you?”

“It’s great, for him. I heard he’s been looking for years.” Viktor nods, heartbreak after heartbreak.

Just how many times is he going to feel shattered?

Yuuko pats his shoulder with warmer smile. “But I don’t think he realises that they’re actually right in front of him.”

It’s what made confidence come back to Viktor again – all because of a girl that Viktor knows nothing about.

“Thank you.”

 

~~

“Her name’s Valery.” Hiroko slides a photo in front of Yuuri with an eager smile. “She has a Y on her wrist but you two also suit each other so well I couldn’t help but call you over here!”

The girl in front of him, a gentle smile and long dark hair. Exactly Yuuri’s type – but for some reason he felt…

“She’s half American. A bit jetlagged so she’s sleeping right now.” Toshiya adds in with a point.

“I-I don’t know. This all seems….sudden.” Yuuri shrinks back, looking at his parents reaction.

Mari sighs from the other side. “Didn’t you want this? We know you’ve been obsessing over that tattoo since day one. Take this chance, Yuuri.”

“I just feel weird.” Yuuri mumbles while wringing his hands together nervously.

Hiroko gasps – her eyes twinkling. “Did you meet someone?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, thinking of Viktor instantly. He feels his face heat up immediately. “N-no!”

Mari leans forward, “You so did!”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I didn’t!” He denies as they question further.

“Hm? So do you want to know more about her or not?”

Yuuri takes a deep, _deep_ breath.

~~

By the time Yuuri makes it home – it’s already dark and he’s the only one left on the train. He’s felt himself almost drift off constantly but managed to keep himself awake.

And when he takes a step off the train, he doesn’t feel tired anymore. An unexpected person waiting for him at the train stop – sleeping on the bench. It reminds Yuuri of in the hospital, the way Viktor’s face calms him down.

But – why is he here?

“Viktor.” Yuuri whispers, shaking his shoulder shyly. “Viktor, wake up. You can’t sleep out here.”

And deep inside him, Yuuri feels bad – because there’s some bad bags under his eyes. The kids probably tired him today.

Viktor blinks, slurring a bit before stretching his arms – probably slipping in and out of reality.

But then, arms wrap around Yuuri’s torso and he realises Viktor is very awake (and cold).

“Yuuri.” Viktor breaths out – sending shivers done Yuuri’s skin. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know-“

Viktor stands up, pulling Viktor backs into his embrace. Yuuri stands awkwardly with his hands at his side as Viktor tucks his head into his neck. There’s something in Yuuri’s chest, something he can’t make out.

“Do you just run off to the word ‘soulmate’? Please be more considerate.” Viktor says in a tone he’s never heard from him before.

“Considerate o-of what?” Yuuri breaths heavily, his pulse rising rapidly.

“Of my feelings. Please don’t make me suffer anymore.”

Yuuri couldn’t feel anymore confused, but he understood, kind of. Is it…jealousy? Because Yuuri has a soulmate, but Viktor doesn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri hesitantly wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck. “I wish you also had someone to look for.”

Viktor’s eyes water, spilling over with a sob but he doesn’t dare to show Yuuri. How can he be so clueless? But how could Viktor be so stupid to lie?

He hugs him tighter, wishing he could tell him how he felt.  

Yuuri sighs into him and rubbing his back for comfort.

The tears soak his shirt but Yuuri’s never felt so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a step forward or back? idk bc yuuri is so fucking clueless.
> 
>  
> 
> leave a comment telling me what you thought and a kudos if you havent :D <3


	7. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my readers!! im sorry its been so long, school has started back up and ive been busy af. when i get home i literally just sleep so i never had time to write. but dont worry!! i managed to write this all in one day, even though its not that long i promise the next chapters will be at least over two thousand words. (this ones about 1720 words)

_“You need to get your shit together, Viktor.” His father, blowing an overused cigar, shakes his head with disappointment. “And you need to cut your hair. Maybe that’s why your grades are so low.”_

_Viktor kept in his urge to cough, walking out of the room holding his breath until he made it to the bathroom._

_“Fuck.” He breathed out with a rigid breath, staring down at his blank wrist in frustration._

_And before Viktor knew it, tears were already streaming down his face – landing on the tiles beneath him._

_Maybe, Viktor was destined to live like this after all -  alone and terrified of what his future holds for him._

_Did grades really matter? Viktor’s love for ice skating is the only thing keeping him alive still. On the ice, all his thoughts seem to fade away and his body gets carried with the music._

_Viktor sat on the floor, a pile of mess and self-pity. He didn’t want to live like this anymore, worthless. Feeling like he has no meaning._

_He couldn’t remember what time exactly – but he woke in a bolt of sweat that night. His wrist burning in serve pain, beads of dampness ran down his neck. His other hand clamps against his wrist, squeezing and biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming._

_But after what felt like hours later, just when the sun was peeking in between his blinds – a perfect black, Y was etched onto his wrist. Viktor’s chest filled with a tingly warmth as he traced it with his finger._

_He did have a purpose, after all._

~~

 

“You look exhausted.” Takeshi calls out when Yuuri enters the rink at early hours – with heavy bags under his eyes he isn’t surprised.

“I am.” Yuuri yawns, dragging himself over to the counter where Takeshi is sorting the skates. He places his bag down with a slam, resting his head on the counter with a sigh.

“Something happen?”

Yuuri groans in response – lifting his head up and resting it on his palm. “Life is so unfair.”

Takeshi freezes. “What do you mean?”

“Why are some people born without a soulmate? That’s so not fair. You know, some people deserve to be loved. If I didn’t have soulmate I’d probably not even have a life-“

“Then why don’t you be the person for him?” Takeshi cuts him off with a point, stating the obvious.

But all it does is make Yuuri break out into a blush. The sprinkles of red dust his face in the rink light. “B-because I have a soulmate to look for.”

“What if he is your soulmate? I heard that happens more than you think. Even if I don’t believe that Viktor has no mark. He does, come on.”

“He doesn’t! He wouldn’t lie to me. Would he?” Yuuri asks himself in a whisper, banging his forehead on the countertop before groaning once again.

“Have you said anything that would make him lie about it?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No. I don’t think so…”

He fiddles with the straps of his bag before running his fingers through his hair with confusion. Did Viktor really lie about having a soulmate…?

There’s no way he could have, the way he cried into him last night was believable. The tears that soaked Yuuri’s clothes were still there once he arrived home – Viktor didn’t deny wishing he had someone to look for.

Yuuri’s more than sure that Viktor didn’t lie to him. He doesn’t seem like that type of person, but the ache in his chest tells him otherwise.

“Takeshi, what does love feel like?”

“It’s hard to explain. It can be painful, but when you feel it, you always end up realising what it is.”

Yuuri groans for the millionth time. “That seems complicated.”

Takeshi shrugs. “That’s what love is.”

 

~~

 

_“Why do we have to live here?” Yuri asks in disgust, looking around the room without making an effort to move._

_“It’s either here or the streets. Also, you shouldn’t act like you do at your age.”_

_Yuri scoffs, crossing his arms against his chest. “You don’t know the shit I’ve been through.”_

_“You’re literally eight but you act sixteen. Don’t swear like that.” Viktor moves furniture in place – the dust getting caught in his throat. It reminded him of his father’s cigarettes constantly blowing into his face._

_“I saw my mother die in front of my eyes. I think it’s okay for me to swear at least once.”_

_Viktor sighs. “Don’t make me feel bad.”_

_“We’ve both been through things, isn’t it okay just to let loose once?”_

_Viktor stops, looking over at his nephew with surprise. “And how do you know what I’ve been put through?”_

_“Because we’re living in a place like this.”_

_“Well sorry. Can’t spoil you like your mother did.”_

_Yuri looks down for a brief second. “She wasn’t healthy.”_

_Viktor bites his lip. “I know. But it’s alright now. You don’t have to live with her anymore.”_

_“Our family doesn’t want anything to do with us. Are we bad people?”_

_Viktor shakes his head. “They are the bad people. Not us.”_

_“Just don’t bring back your soulmate and do things. I really don’t want to listen to that.” Yuri takes a step into the small apartment, dropping his bag onto the floor beside him._

_Viktor blushes. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”_

_~~_

Viktor places the picture frame back down, wiping the dust from his hands and flopping back onto his bed with a sigh.

Just thinking about the past sent Viktor’s stomach sideways – but thinking about what happened the other night made Viktor blush deeply and his chest ache.

He couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing his done – especially to the person he likes. Lying, and crying into him for ten minutes straight. Everything was a blur after that, Yuuri telling him to hurry home before catching a cold.

He couldn’t help it, the tears were spilling over before he had time to even think. All he wants is too hold Yuuri. Keep him close, forget about everything else.

But Viktor, being the foolish person he is, decided to lie about everything. Then waiting for him at the train station made him seem creepy.

Although to Yuuri, maybe it was a sweet gesture.

Now that he lied – how is he ever going to convey his feelings to Yuuri now? Yuuri would surely be upset with him, or even worse, never speak to him again.

He just didn’t want to disappointed Yuuri. Viktor can’t help he was born a guy – and Yuuri preferred girls over them.

And, maybe it was good in a way. If Yuuri was his soulmate – would Yuuri only want to be with him because of that?

“Seems he runs off when he hears the word soulmate.” Viktor mumbles under his breath into his pillow.

He’ll make Yuuri fall for him, no matter how long it takes to get through to him.

Yuuri: I was wondering if you were okay today. You were pretty upset the other night.

Viktor’s heart skips a beat, his eyes widening with every word he reads.

Viktor: im alright. im sorry about that by the way. how was work?

Viktor sighs happily, feeling on cloud nine with these emotions. If only they could stay with him forever, then he would never have to feel down.

Yuuri: It was fine. It’s weird without Yuri there. Is he doing okay?

_The conversation is holding up…_

Viktor: he’s fine. he has doctor checkups almost every week. i can tell he misses going to practise though. it gave him something to do, now he’s stuck in the house.

Yuuri: He could always come and watch. I don’t mind at all. He can learn from it, could be helpful.

Yet another excuse to see Yuuri on the ice. Even though it’s barely been a week since then, he misses the way Yuuri looks so amazingly perfect glowing on the rink when he isn’t even trying.

He can’t remember the last time someone made him feel that way.

Actually, no one’s ever made him feel that way.

If only his firsts weren’t taken by the past – then maybe he wouldn’t feel like a cheater.

Soulmates are supposed to be each other’s firsts, and Viktor has broken those rules.

Viktor: I wish I could erase the past.

Yuuri: What do you mean?

Yuuri: Did I say something? I’m sorry…

Viktor closes his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of constant phone vibrations.

 

~~

 

“Is there any reason why someone would want to erase their past?” Yuuri asks Takeshi and Yuuko during their break, blowing on his coffee before taking a small sip.

Yuuko breaks into a smile. “This is something that Viktor said right? Again?”

Yuuri shakes his head, denying but also lying. Because technically, he could be talking about anyone and anything. “N-no.”

“Oh come on, Yuuri! Anything you ask about has something to do with him. Why don’t you ask yourself? Could learn more about him.”

Yuuri sinks back into his seat. “I don’t want to be intrusive.”

“How else are you going to make friends? Or even soulmates.” Yuuko smiles evilly, bumping Takeshi beside her.

“Not my soulmate.”

Yuuko rubs her lips together. “Are you sure about that?”

“Definitely.”

“Then why would he ask what train you were catching? And what time you were arriving back? Why would he wait for you…Did you ever think about that?”

Why was Viktor waiting for him in the first place….?

“B-because he was being kind. Maybe he was worried about me being out so late.”

Yuuko slaps the table with her palms, rising from her chair with a screech. “Why are you _denying_ it so much? Isn’t this what _you_ wanted? To find your _soulmate_? Stop being so clueless and _realise_ it already! I bet Viktor’s been hurting since _day one_ of meeting you. Get your head in order, Yuuri. You could be _missing_ out on your _life_ opportunity.”

Yuuri feels all eyes on him – sinking further back into his chair watching his coffee slosh over the side of the cup. “S-sorry.”

Yuuko shakes her head, lowering herself back into her chair with an apology mumbled under her breath.

Yuuri stays quiet the whole time, questioning the mark on his wrist and who Viktor really is to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuko tell him girl!!!
> 
> i tried to use eight year old vocab for yuri in the flashback, but i failed a bit. i think some 8 year olds even have phones nowadays?? why?? 
> 
> leave a (kudos if you havent) comment to tell me what you thought this chapter, i love to read and reply <3


	8. V i k t o r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really excited for this chapter i think you guys are gonna love it heheh
> 
> (i apologise, this is only slightly longer than the previous chapter. but i'll try to make future chapters over two thousand words)

_“Why are you denying it so much? Isn’t this what you wanted? To find your soulmate? Stop being so clueless and realise it already! I bet Viktor’s been hurting since day one of meeting you. Get your head in order, Yuuri. You could be missing out on your life opportunity.”_

The words ring in Yuuri’s mind as his class dances around him in fits of laughter. Ever since the incident at the café, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor – and if he was truly lying about his wrist.

Maybe Yuuri was denying it too often, after all, Yuuko and Takeshi kept nagging him about it since basically day one. And if Viktor had no soulmate, why did it seem like he was trying so hard to get closer to Yuuri?

Still, there could be a possibility of Viktor having no soulmate and still have feelings for Yuuri. That is possible, right?

Yuuri touches his forehead, sighing while looking at his reflection in the glossy ice below him.

He looks like an absolute wreck with his bed hair sticking up everywhere, slight bags hang under his eyes and his skin has never looked so pale – he almost blends in with the rink.

He hadn’t seen Viktor since the night at the train station, and only talked to him over text. There was no excuse to call him, or even ask if he could hang out sometime.

Yuri with his injury couldn’t no longer come to practises, which made it even harder to see even a glimpse of Viktor.

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat – surprising him so much he almost loses his balance. It’s the first time Yuuri’s longed to seem someone so much – was Viktor attractive to him?

It never crossed his mind before now.

He looks at his wrist, with the perfectly etched V staring back at him. If only he had no soulmate – maybe life would be easier then.

If Viktor wasn’t the one for him, maybe Valery is? Yuuri never thought twice about her, he didn’t feel anything when he saw the photo.

He wonders, does anyone ever feel disappointment when they find their soulmate? It all seems to complicated in Yuuri’s eyes.

Maybe giving up would be better.

He’s heard of people removing their tattoo’s because they don’t believe in soulmates, would Yuuri sink so far?

But he V on his wrist has become apart of his life – he doesn’t think he could let it slip away so easily.

Unless, Viktor had a removal done to stop fans from trying to scope out his tattoo?

Yuuri’s head hurts from thinking so much.

“Katsuki-sensei, you’re a terrible teacher!” One of the younger kids yell while pointing at him – a few of the parents glance his way.

And before he knows it, Yuuri’s staring up at the ceiling with a throbbing head. Black spots dance around his vision, as what just happened sinks in. Of course, that rascal pushed him down while Yuuri was lost in thoughts.

He hears muffled voice, worried ones but Yuuri feels too sleepy and lets himself drift away.

 

~~

 

“His injury could’ve been much worse then what it was. He’s lucky he didn’t hit his head too hard! That child should be banned from skating for at least a few weeks. I’ve heard of tons of accidents where people lose their memory or sight. Seriously, why aren’t these children taught safety on the ice?”

The slightly frustrated voice brings Yuuri out of his state, the bright lights blinding his eyes and he feels himself groan in pain from the sudden movement. His head throbs, his eyes feel heavy and he tries not to fall back into a deep sleep.

“T-Takeshi?”

All movements stop, and Yuuri’s almost convinced no one’s no longer in the room. That is until he sees silver hair, and that familiar face that blocks out the horrible light from his vision.

“How are you feeling, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinks, feeling confused. Was he dreaming? He sees Viktor break out into a rare smile that sends his chest blooming into something he’s never felt before.

“You’re here?”

“I brought Yuri to come and watch.” Viktor explains, helping Yuuri sit up. “We walked in right as you fell. I’ve never felt so panicked before.”

Yuuri looks down, feeling a blush creeping up on him. “I’m sure you felt frightened with Yuri’s accident.”

“He gets himself into all kinds of things. I try not to worry too much anymore, he can look after himself pretty well.” Viktor shrugs, lifting his hand up to feel Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri subconsciously flinches back when they make contact, suddenly feeling aware of the thoughts he was thinking before the accident occurred.

“A-are you really okay?” Yuuri questions when Viktor lowers his hand. “I mean f-from the other night at the train station..”

Yuuri swallows, hard, feeling a lump grow in his throat. He’s suddenly aware of his own actions around Viktor, and how his skin burns where he only just touched him.

Viktor nudges him slightly. “Like I said I’m fine, I’m also sorry about that. It was kind of embarrassing.”

“No! It was a kind gesture of you to wait for me. But um, just so you know, I’m not thinking of seeing that person my parents suggested.”

Viktor breathed out – like a sigh of relief. “You should let it happen naturally.”

“I know I-“

“You shouldn’t be so desperate. Running off to anyone who thinks they’re your soulmate. Why are you so _clueless_?”

Yuuri’s taken back by his words, staring at the Russian who refuses to look back. Lately, everyone seems to be pissed off with him – and maybe it’s better off that way.

“C-clueless about what?”

Viktor shakes his head in apology. “Never mind. I’m sorry, Yuuri. I should’ve snapped at you.”

“I know it’s hard not having a soulmate. But I – I want you to know that I am here for you.” Yuuri manages to confess, breaking out into a full obvious blush. “Even if we haven’t known each other for long. I really feel like we could be _good friends_.”

Viktor clenches his fist, letting it relax after he takes a deep breath. The words sting, but it’s not the worst thing he’s heard. But coming from the person he’s in love with, it’s like a stab in the chest.

“Yeah. Me too.” Viktor flashes a fake smile, hesitantly leaning in, and pressing a light kiss to Yuuri’s red cheek.

A light knock on the door makes them both turn their head, both in a heat of blushing. Yuuko looks sorry, sending a glance Viktor’s way. But all he does is stare at the ground while she talks.

“Um, I’m sorry to interrupt. Yuri is attempting to skate with his injury and he’s not listening to me….or anyone.”

Viktor stands up at that, looking down at Yuuri. “I’ll deal with it. Yuuri, you rest, okay?”

All Yuuri can do is nod, and watches Viktor leave as Yuuko lingers at the door.

Yuuko steps closer. “I wanted to apologise to you properly for the other day.”

“It’s okay. You were right. I keep denying it when it really can be true.”

“You should really ask him. The way he was worried, and just now, the way he looks at you. It’s really something, Yuuri.”

His chest does that thing again, and he tries to ignore the throbbing in the back of his head. “I don’t know what I feel.”

“No one does at the beginning. I’m surprised on how quickly Viktor realised it.”

 

~~

 

_When nineteen year old Viktor entered the rink that morning, he was met with a sight that shocked him more than anything else he’d ever seen._

_No one was doing anything – there was no help from the crowd of people that huddled around the rink. Viktor could barely hear his surroundings and the murmurs from the people around him._

_He could hear his pulse speed up by the second, too traumatised to move. The scene that sprawled out before him, he knew it was going to stay in his memories for life._

_He could hear the sirens from a few miles away, getting closer by the second. Viktor kept telling himself to move, but his feet were glued on the ground._

_“Move out of the way!”_

_Viktor stepped back, slamming into the wall of the ice rink. Did he feel like crying?_

_No._

_He felt numb, this was his fate and he knew there was no way he survived. No matter how much his heart felt shattered, there wasn’t a single tear that escaped._

_Not even a few days later, when he received a letter from his parents. They announced his death, ‘dearly sorry’._

_‘he loved you very much’_

_‘funeral is too expensive’_

_‘the Y will keep you close to him forever’_

_And after that, he disappeared from his life forever – and it’s like he never existed in this first place._

_Viktor deleted all the photos, burnt, and forgotten. But the memories still linger in his dreams – way more often than he liked._

~~

 

Yuuri Katsuki stares at the strange crumpled note he found buried in his teacher locker.

Many questions went through his mind, how did they get into it? And why would someone write a note to Yuuri?

No one came to mind, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to open it or hide it away.

The handwriting wasn’t exactly neat from the scrawled out Yuuri on the front of the envelope, but readable.

_Dear Yuuri Katsuki,_

_I have the belief that I am your soulmate. We fit together so perfectly, everything with you feels right. I wanted to do this properly in a different kind of way. Please meet me at X-X-X-X at 8pm Friday night._

_I’ll be waiting._

_~Soulmate_

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, a tiny peak of hope that maybe Viktor was the one who wrote this. He felt like he was on cloud nine, remembering the kiss on the cheek that only happened hours earlier.

Yuuri brings his wrist up to his face, freezing at the sight of what was etched into his skin.

**_V i k t o r_ **

It was perfectly written across his wrist – replacing the V that was once there. Yuuri couldn’t move, he felt too stunned for words.

When did this happen?

Only…a few hours ago a V was still there but now…

_The kiss._

The kiss on the cheek – it had to be it.

Yuuri caressed the name of his soulmate delicately, tracing over each word with every breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo!1!! yay for victuuri!!1!  
> i really hope this isnt too fast paced???
> 
> btw leave a kudos if you guys havent already, and a comment to tell me what you thought!!! i love reading them so much <3


	9. Stay, Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is late guys!! i plan to post every weekend so there should be another chapter at the end of the week (hopefully)  
> i wanted to finish this sooner but didnt have any inspiration to write and just couldnt, so i finally got to a little over two thousand words with this one, not much but at least its longer than the last two. i didnt want to drag the chapter on too much.  
> i hope everyone like it otherwise, although its a little angsty oops

It wasn’t until morning when Viktor Nikiforov noticed the changes in himself.

He has never felt so light before – usually waking up feeling miserable as each day passed. Thinking of more and new ways to get closer and closer to Yuuri, whom felt so far away at this point.

The kiss on the cheek Viktor did so spontaneously the other day was something that wouldn’t leave his mind. The vision popped up every time he blinked, the feeling of his soft, blushing cheek against his lips made his chest ache with warmth.

He stands in front of the mirror, waking up earlier than usual, bed hair and red eyes. Shirtless, grey sweatpants. The usual comfy clothes, that felt nicer than only yesterday.

Nothing caught his eye as he washed his face, getting ready for another plain day.

Until he saw it.

The black on his wrist stood out, catching his attention while brushing his teeth. He felt his pulse rise, as he dropped his toothbrush into the sink. The perfect words were displayed against his wrist – and they are _real_.

Viktor rubs his thumb across the word multiple times, pressing down harder – no residue.

_It’s real._

He feels his eyes water with tears – he couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. This indescribable feeling of _joy_ – that something finally _good_ has happened to him in a long time.

He feels frozen – not knowing what to do next. Text Yuuri? _No._ Call him? He has never wanted to see someone so much at this very moment – he wants to crush Yuuri into an embrace and embed fresh marks into him. Claim his lips, take all his firsts.

Viktor grabs his phone from deep in his pocket, pulling it out – not realising a row of messages are waiting for him. From the person he never thought he would ever get to be with.

Yuuri: Why did you lie to me?

Yuuri: I don’t know how I should feel right now.

Viktor almost sighs.

Yuuri would be ecstatic. If only it wasn’t Viktor himself.

Viktor: im sorry, Yuuri.

Viktor: I didn’t mean to lie. i didnt want to disappoint you….since im not a girl.

Viktor: but i promise, the feelings i have for you are real.

Yuuri: Don’t doubt yourself so much.

Viktor smiles slightly, closing his eyes, and hoping to everything that isn’t some dream. He’s had plenty of ones like these – and they ended up with Viktor feeling like shit afterwards.

Yuuri: I don’t even know how I feel, If I’m being honest.

Viktor’s smile drops, wondering if there’s any possibilty of Yuuri loving him for him, and not because of their mark that bounds them to be together. He definitely doesn’t want a repeat of his past – and he wishes Yuuri could take all his firsts.

But even if Yuuri could never love him, Viktor knows nothing will change about his feelings. Mark or not. Yuuri is his.

Viktor: it’s alright. i wont force you to do anything. aren’t you tired? Its quite early.

Yuuri: Can’t sleep.

Viktor: me either

Yuuri: Can I call you?

Viktor’s heart skips a beat, pressing their call button, not even bothering to respond to the text. He’s never wanted to hear Yuuri’s voice more than right now.

After a few rings, Yuuri picks up – and he can hear his breathing clearly.

“Hi.” Yuuri manages to get out, his voice wavering with the word.

Viktor resists a laugh from his adorableness. “Hello. How do you feel?”

There’s a few seconds of silence. Viktor’s almost convinced he fell asleep.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri mumbles. “You lied…”

“I explained why.”

Yuuri sighs. “It hurt me. If you didn’t lie maybe we would have found out sooner.”

“I already knew, Yuuri.” Viktor admits, running his fingers through his hair. “I knew it from the first moment we met.”

“Why….why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted you to fall for me, _for me_.” Viktor explains, getting the feeling that this isn’t going to end well.

“I – I don’t dislike you.”

“That’s good.”

Viktor pauses, stopping himself from saying things that he will regret later. There’s no time to argue. They’ve finally gotten their marks and the best thing wouldn’t be to fight over it.

“I’m not sure how long it’s going to take me.”

“I’ll wait. I promise. I’m fully yours, after all.”

Viktor can imagine him blushing from the other line right now, and he’d do anything to be able to see it.

Yuuri sniffles, whispering his next line. “I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri, don’t apologise. It’s okay.” Viktor tries to comfort, but he’s never be good with people who cry in front of him. “There’s so many things I want to say to you. And tell. And….do.”

“Me, too.” Yuuri manages to breath out.

 

~~

 

When Yuuri wakes up, his phone is still in his hands.

The realisation and embarrassment quickly click in his mind – falling asleep while on the phone to Viktor is definitely something Yuuri never thought would happen.

Luckily, the call got hung up and Viktor hopefully didn’t hear him sleeping for the past few hours.

It still felt unreal to him, the fact that he finally found his soulmate. The person who’s been right in front of him the whole time. His friends had been right. Yuuri is clueless, and kept denying what is the truth.

Because even though Yuuri isn’t sure if he’s _in love_ with Viktor – there’s something there. Something that Yuuri can’t describe. It sits in the middle of chest, and blooms whenever Viktor crosses his path.

It must be something, but Yuuri didn’t know if he should call it love yet.

He stares at the note that sits on his side table. Is Viktor planning something? Or is it some sick joke one of his students decided to play? Either way, Yuuri isn’t going to push aside this opportunity of an intimate date.

Although, he’s kind of surprised Viktor didn’t mention anything about it.

Yuuri blushes, realising the kind of things that could happen on a date like this. A kiss, hugs and hand-holding were things that Yuuri dreamt about. Especially his first kiss – which he is yet to experience, with his soulmate.

Who happens to be one of the most famous ice skaters in the _world_.

Everything seems to be finally settling in, the fact that Yuuri is probably considered one of the luckiest. But at the same time, he’s scared of getting bashed by social media.

His head feels messed up all because of Viktor. Is it normal? It’s Yuuri’s first time experiencing all these different emotions.

He’s not sure how to handle them.

And in the end, he calls Yuuko up asking for advice on what to wear. And by time he’s done deciding, it’s almost four in the afternoon.

And constantly, he’s wondering what Viktor does all day. Interviews? Training? There had to be some sort of competition coming up soon that Viktor is going to enter. Unless, he’s taken a break purely for Yuuri’s sake? Little thoughts like these send his heart wild.

The fact that there’s someone in love with him, someone that wants to be with him until the end.

Yuuri tries to suppress a smile the whole time, waiting for the clock to reach near ten minutes to eight. He’s never felt so nervous meeting someone before, especially at an intimate restaurant.  He’s _hoping_ , that this isn’t a joke.

By the time he reaches the restaurant, it’s already sprinkling with rain. A few people gave him glances as he stands there awkwardly in the cold, waiting for the person he’s expecting to show up to appear at any second. But as minutes pass, and the rain seems to be getting heavier – Yuuri feels his legs getting tired. And his heart breaking with every minute passing.

He should’ve known he would get set up like this – even if he’s aware of how Viktor feels about him, of course someone would play silly and stupid joke like this on him.

A tap on his shoulder, and Yuuri has never felt so much excitement drop to the pit of his stomach so quickly. His pulse starts to rise, anxious with sweaty palms – Viktor would never set him up like that.

A sudden sharp pain, _where did that come from_?

Blurry vision, black spots – this feels all too familiar to him.

 

~~

 

Murmured voices, confusion, and anger. The back of Yuuri’s head throbs worse than the other day. Irritating sharp pains dig into the depths of his wrists, probably cutting into his fresh tattoo.

He can hear, feel. Smell. The wetness of the rain, footsteps that keep pacing back and forth.

He should’ve fucking know.

But who the hell hates Yuuri so much to do this to him? He couldn’t think of _anyone_ he knows that would do this.

“Are you awake yet?” A voice says close to his face, breathing into his neck.

An indescribable fear has taken over Yuuri’s conscious, as he tries to lift his eyes open.

A man stands before him, not old – maybe in his early to mid-twenties. Possibly Half-Japanese, as he has blonde-ish hair.

Yuuri doesn’t like him.

He can’t even speak.

He’s never felt his heart rate this high before, and he’s terrified out of his life. If only, Viktor could have written that letter, and, they could be on a totally normal and intimate date right now.

But with Yuuri’s luck, that’s not the case.

“So you’re Yuuri, huh?” He taps his forehead with his nail. “The one who’s lucky enough to be paired with Viktor. What a shocker.”

“W-what?” Yuuri stampers out, his voice scratchy from constant tears forming in his eyes.

He raises his eyebrows. “Oh, he hasn’t told you about me? The tragic love story with him. We were in love.”

Something like anger blooms in the depths of Yuuri’s chest.

“What are….are you talking a-about?” A single tear falls down Yuuri’s cheek, and he feels so, so small.

His eyes turn dark. “I _hate_ Viktor Nikiforov. You’re little lover, the one who’s head over heels for you. The one who’s been trying to find you for who knows how long. The world champion ice skater. I _envy_ him.”

“I don’t u-understand.”

He snickers, looking down at Yuuri with disgusted eyes. “You don’t know a single thing about him do you?”

Yuuri looks down, knowing it’s true.

“We met. Both eighteen. But the thing is he didn’t know I knew who he was. And he didn’t know who I was until we met. Basically, he stole my chance to be a world-wide champion figure skater. No one looked at me. Everyone looked at that grey haired Russian.”

He took a deep breath, pacing around the room.

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from listening, and didn’t even know if it’s true or not. This guy could be a crazy fan of Viktor’s.

“I wanted to take him down. Distract him. Make him miserable. I tricked him into things, it was pretty easy. I found out the mark on his wrist was Y. Soon enough he had fallen for me. How does that make _you_ feel?”

“I, don’t know.” Yuuri admitted with deep breathing, he could barely figure out where he is, or how many hours have passed since he got attacked. There’s nothing in his pockets, no phone. It’s gone.

“He kept asking why mine or his name hadn’t shown up on our wrists yet. I told him lies, that he believed. He was too in _love_ with _me_ to care.”

How much longer, did Yuuri have to listen to this story? He didn’t want to know about Viktor being in love with _someone else_. Yuuri’s the only one for him – this was in the past.

He can’t take this person seriously.

“I took all his _firsts_. Kiss, sex, hand-holding. Everything, you name it.”

Yuuri looks up. He didn’t want to believe any of this. “That. Can’t be true.”

“You wouldn’t know though, would you?” A grin is plastered on his face, and Yuuri wish he could slap it away.

But every time he moves his hands, an intense pain shoots up his arm. It creates tears at the edges of his eyes.

“The way I made him suffer wasn’t enough. I had plan to wait it out a few more months until I discovered something about _you_.”

“A-about me?”

“He dreamt about you, Yuuri Katsuki, six years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a cliche tho lmao
> 
> leave a kudos if you havent already and a comment telling me what you thought!! i love reading them <3 (pls do not kill me im smol n innocent)


	10. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! its been a while i know pls dont kill me. first off, i got sick for like a week, then i had to go on school camp, then IT BECAME MY TIME OF THE MONTH, AND IN THAT TIME OF THE MONTH I GET REALLY SEVERE CRAMPS. i also had assignments in between (also didnt have much inspiration to write). then i went away again, and now its holidays! i hope u all are still here cause im still writing ;).
> 
> the chapter might be a bit bad, cause some days when i write it's like so frustrating cause i rush my writing?? and like idk what to add and its all annoying. some days tho r good and im proud but like this aint my chapter, nope. so yeah sorry if its a bit meh. also very ooc lol does anyone even know how to make characters in character? idfk lmao its v hard, u can understand if u a writer too.

“What, what do you mean?” Yuuri struggles to get out, with writhing pain of something digging into his skin. He’s never felt this much or this kind of pain before – he’d rather experience heartbreak in this moment. And he already kind of has.

“He had a dream about you. That’s when he started pulling away from me. But I knew what to do to get him miserable, and forget about that ridiculous fantasy.” He laughs under his breath, sending shivers to every inch of Yuuri’s body. “I did the fake death act. He believed it all, you should’ve seen his face.”

Yuuri breaths heavily, black spots covering his vision. “You. Are sick.” He tries to focus on not fainting instead of the sharp pains shooting down his arm.

“I’m not as sick as some people. I don’t kill, I only torture. And that’s why I have one hundred thousand fans on Instagram.”

Yuuri feels something drip down his arm, down the already dried blood that previously tickled down. The smell makes his stomach clench, the bile sitting in the back of his throat.

Hot tears stream down his stained cheeks. “What, are you going to do, to me?”

The man steps closer, looking him right in the eyes with an evil glint. “That’s up to you, really.”

 

~~

 

“Yuuri didn’t come in for work?”

“No,” Takeshi shakes his head, despite Viktor not being able to see him. “I just called to see if you knew where he was. He didn’t call in sick or anything.”

 “That’s strange. He hasn’t been answering my calls or texts all weekend either. Ever since…” Viktor’s voice trails off with a waver of worry.

Since Friday, Viktor hasn’t received any messages back from Yuuri. Which was unusual - since Yuuri was the type of person to get back to him as soon as possible. Especially now since they have the marks, he thought Yuuri would be ecstatic.

But maybe that’s not the case.

“Maybe I should go check up on him?” Viktor suggests with thoughts running through his mind. Hopefully, everything is okay.

“Takesh-“

The call cuts off, and Viktor stands there stunned with his phone to his ear, shocked that he would hang up so suddenly.

Viktor sighs, running his fingers through his hair with a headache coming on.

He is just _hoping_ that Yuuri is okay.

 

~~

 

Yuuri is definitely falling.

Everything’s dark, and the only thing he can hear are faint familiar voices. They’re worried voices, and a feeling of relief rushes to him.

But at the same time, there’s this dull pain behind all the other emotions. The phantom feeling of the sharp object digging into his etched wrist – the black spots covering his vision.

And then, he’s awake.

Yuuri feels his eyes flutter open to a sharp light, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust. The beeping from beside him reminds him of one thing – the hospital.

“M-mum?” Yuuri croaks out, watching her face full with tears of horror. It almost makes him want to cry as well.

Everything he just went through felt like a dream, but it’s all reality.  

“Y-Yuuri, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“What-“

“You’ve been in and out for a few days, I doubt you remember any of it. They found you on the street – blood everywhere, Yuuri….” Hiroko trails off, squeezing Yuuri’s hand tightly. “How do you feel?”

_Numb,_ Yuuri thinks, but closes his mouth and reopens it again. He doesn’t want to explain the way he feels – dirty, in pain, depressed and every other emotion except positive ones.

“I don’t know.”

“They – they stitched up your wrist.” A tear falls. “I noticed you, you found your soulmate.”

Yuuri heart sinks, turning over his left wrist, noticing the bloody stitches, and the obvious growing scar through ‘ _ ~~Viktor~~_ ’. This is the one thing that makes Yuuri want to cry the most.

The god awful smell of the room still lingers around him – and even though he wasn’t put through half of what most people are when they get kidnapped – it was still hell. Something, that Yuuri never thought would happen to him. Only one traumatic experience like this can effect someone for a lifetime.

And Yuuri only now just realised, he’s still shaking. Even though he’s with his mother, in the hospital, away from whoever that person claimed to be, he feels terrified.

“Does he know? Viktor, does he know I’m here?”

Hiroko nods. “He’s wanting outside.”

 

~~

 

Viktor can’t remember the first time he’s felt this much heartbreak.

Only a few days after Takeshi hung up on him, he received a text – that made his chest fill with pure numbness.

Takeshi: They found Yuuri near X-X-X-X on the side of street, passed out. Blood covered him, a lot of the rain washed it away. He’s in hospital now, coma state. Doctors said he could wake up at any time. They said it eas from the loss of blood.

And only a few hours later, Viktor sits in a overly quiet waiting room – patiently waiting for the door to open, for someone to tell him Yuuri’s awake.

He caught himself continuously starring at the reflective floor, thinking about nothing but Yuuri. Ever since no one heard a thing from him – all he thought was worry.

And Viktor ended up being right.

When the door eventually swings open, Hiroko stands there with tired eyes and tear-streamed cheeks.

“He’s awake.”

They are the only words Viktor wants to here, and can’t help himself from jumping up immediately. He doesn’t care if he looks like a mess to Yuuri, because he is one. Silver hair up everywhere, baggy clothes on and dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

He thought he looks bad – but Yuuri looks like he could use a lifetime of sleep. He’s attached to a blood drip and a heart monitor, with bandages covering small cuts and bruises on almost every inch of his body.

Viktor feels the need to kiss them all away – but it’s not time to think of that. Because all he wants to do is break down and cry with Yuuri. But they need to discuss this, Viktor knows that well enough.

“Viktor.” Yuuri shows a slight smile, that sends warmth to Viktor heart as he takes a seat beside him.

Realisation hits Viktor, that they haven’t seen each other since they got their marks – and Yuuri must’ve noticed too due to the red blushing on his cheeks.

“Mark ruined.” A tear rolls, as Yuuri croaks out his words.

“It’s alright.” Viktor smiles the best he can, turning over Yuuri’s wrist and brushing it softly with his thumb. The feeling of contact sends shivers down every inch of his body.

A frown replaces Yuuri’s slight smile, pulling away from Viktor slowly, starring down at the white sheets.

“Y-Your ex…was the one that d-did this.”

Viktor’s face turns sickly pale. “My ex?”

Yuuri nods with eyes full of tears.

Viktor closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath – trying not to imagine worse things in his head

“I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue about hospitals, comas, trauma or anything. so if the information about the body shutting down due to blood loss is wrong, then pls dont yell at me ok idk anything bout that shit and i dont want to cause medical stuff scares the hell out of me okay thx. 
> 
> p.s its really short i know, ill try and get a new chapter out soon <3


	11. Getting....Intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god,,, its been too long.
> 
> i dont even know if any of you are still here tbh, i went on a huge break from writing fanfiction and suddenly i felt like writing more!! ive been writing original stories
> 
> i bet ya thought i would abandon this story!! hell no
> 
> im determined to finish this story which will probs have at least twenty-ish chapters hopefully, maybe... 
> 
> anyway i hope you all like this chapter - its not that long but i havent written about victuuri in so long so it might be a bit rusty <3

There was one thing that Yuuri Katsuki hates, and that’s hospitals – the smell and the sick people that surround him.

And he just happens to be one of those people.

But right now – he’s feeling more anxious with Viktor’s blue eyes staring into him like a knife, and Yuuri couldn’t feel any love, only hurt.

Viktor starts, deep breath. “I don’t know if he told you anything…”

Slight tears fill Yuuri’s eyes and he tries desperately to blink them away. “He told me, some stuff. I wasn’t sure if it was exactly true. I mean, of course I wouldn’t believe anything that crazy guys says…”

Viktor sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes trailing down every inch of Yuuri’s injuries, blaming himself for every cut.

“But,” Yuuri begins raspy, catching Viktor’s hand in his. “This doesn’t change my view on you. I promise.”

And this time, Viktor almost breaks down crying. He truly believes that Yuuri never deserved anything that has ever happened to him, especially this.

“He was my ex-soulmate.”

Yuuri nods, looking down at their fingers that slowly start to intertwine, he feels his heart melt with every electrifying touch.

Viktor’s voice quietens, every word his stomach sinking with more shame. “Not really my soulmate, though. He lied to me about everything.”

“Don’t worry.” Yuuri reassures him, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.

“No, Yuuri. He took all my firsts. I regret everything I ever did with him, every moment and second.”

Yuuri let a tear fall down his cheek, the saltiness exploding into his mouth. “He told me all these things already.”

Viktor gently wipes his tears away, trying to be strong for his soulmate but it’s hard to think about his shameful past that still haunts him.

“He faked his death, Yuuri. He made me believe he was _dead_ and I had no reason to live any longer.”

Yuuri looks down at the stitches covering his mark that bides Viktor and him together – he chokes up, barely able to speak.

“He said, that y-you dreamt about me. And that’s why he faked his death. So you would forget about it.”

“It’s true.” Viktor nods slightly, “I dreamt about you. I didn’t realise what it meant at the time, but I guess he felt like I became distance to him. Maybe I did, subconsciously.”

Yuuri’s breath wavers with hesitation of the next question that escapes his mouth without thinking,

“Did you love him?”

Viktor stares at him, his eyes make Yuuri become conscious of what he just asked, and a red blush forms all over his face –  down to his neck.

The heart monitor signals Yuuri’s pulse speeding up in panic, but Viktor cuts him off with a caress to his rosy cheek.

“I was in love with lies. I was naïve. But now I’ve found someone I can love freely with no lies, only truth.”

Yuuri’s chest blooms with an indescribable feelings, a familiar emotion – but this time, it’s stronger.

  


And somehow, they end up together on the single bed, with their fingers laced together and Yuuri’s head against Viktor’s chest, counting every beat with every second.

Viktor listens to each breath Yuuri inhales, watching as his eyes slowly flutter shut – and his gasps even. Even Viktor’s eyes feel heavy, and even though they are so close together in this tiny, scrawny bed – he’s never felt so comfortable.

Viktor lifts up Yuuri’s etched hand, planting a gentle kiss on the stitches that he know will leave a mark on him, but Viktor knows, it won’t leave a mark on their just beginning relationship.

 

~~~

**Two Months Later**

“Yuuri!” Viktor waves in his direction, a giant smile plastered on his face.

Yuuri turns, his chest fills with those feelings again – and the tiny tingles overtake his scarred tattoo. He’d never thought he would be here right now, with the ever so famous Viktor Nikiforov calling for him, and only him.

“So,” Yuuko skates to a stop beside Yuuri, bumping him in the arm. “How’re you two going?”

Yuuko always invaded privacy, but Yuuri couldn’t blame her. She was the one trying to get them together after all, and he couldn’t thank Yuuko more for encouraging him.

“Good. I guess.” Yuuri blushes, shrugging his shoulders shyly.

“I’m so excited for you two! What was your first kiss like? Magical? I remember-“

Yuuri clears his throat, looking down at the scratched ice with embarrassment.

“We haven’t k-kissed yet….”

Yuuko stares back at him with shocked wide eyes – her face dropping in excitement. “Are you kidding me?”

“N-no! I’m serious. We haven’t done…..anything, yet.” Yuuri watches as she stares at him with judging eyes. “I mean, I don’t even know if we are actually going out.”

“Yuuri.”

“Hm?” Yuuri raises his eyebrows.

 “You need to get a clue! Initiate these things, otherwise you’ll never get anywhere with him! In the end, he’ll be doing all the work with your relationship. And you don’t want him to feel like you don’t want to be with him, do you?” She advises in one breath.

And  for once, Yuuri takes her advice.

 

~~~

For the past week, Yuuri had been trying to find the right moment to ask Viktor the questions that’s been sitting in his mind since Yuuko pushed him to make a move.

And he really thought she was right. He couldn’t let his whole life be Viktor working on their relationship, while Yuuri sat back and watched.

Because Yuuri does feel something with him, they aren’t lousy feelings but real emotions. Ever since the night at the hospital, Viktor occasionally comes around to his, and they fall asleep on the lounge together. But by morning, Viktor is nowhere in sight and doesn’t seem him until he comes around again.

Yuuri thought Viktor would be more involved – unless in reality, he’s disappointed about Yuuri being his soulmate.

But Yuuri tries desperately to not let his mind wander and let him down – he didn’t want to doubt someone who truly loves him, for him, and not the tattoo that binds them together.

Yuuri finally finds the perfect moment, the moment they are sitting on the couch in his little apartment, staring at the TV – that Yuuri isn’t really watching – and neither is Viktor, probably.

His hands shake as he reaches out, lightly touching Viktor’s hand. His heart, pounding as Viktor shows a slight smile.

Yuuri shyly inches closer to his soulmate, his tattoo tingling as he relaxes, their shoulders just touching.

Is this really all they’ve been doing for two months?

_Fuck it._

Yuuri touches Viktor’s cheek, and everything goes so fast yet so slow, as their lips meet gently.

Yuuri swears he’s on fire.

Viktor returns the kiss, lifting his hands and cradling Yuuri’s cheeks in his. It’s not the perfect kiss, Yuuri is inexperienced and their position isn’t the most comfortable.

But to both of them, it feels just right.

And when they pull away, Viktor’s hands are on Yuuri’s neck – their foreheads touching.

“Wow.” Viktor breaths out, and Yuuri _giggles._

They both gasp the same air, with no need for words between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awhh how sweet,,,, but not for long !! ahahahhah


	12. New Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finally back!!!
> 
> so ive been having some troubles with microsoft word and almost lost this whole chapter but i recovered it yay!! this is where the angst kinda starts and im hoping that some of you are at least still here. :DDD
> 
> enjoy<3<3

For the past month, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki have been sickly in love. Ever since their first kiss, all they have been doing is making out.

Not so much in public, but Yuuko caught them once in the ice skating locker room. She giggled, as they broke away in a bright blush. But deep down – Yuuko thought it was adorable.

She has never seen Yuuri so happy.

Yuuri knows he’s slowly falling in love with Viktor – watching him sleep in the mornings, his chest rising with every shallow breath. And Yuuri gets this feeling in his heart, something amazing yet familiar.

Most days Viktor can be found hanging around Yuuri’s house, as they practically live together. But not that Yuri’s complaining. He’s had a giant apartment to himself for months since they ‘moved in’. Otherwise, he would have to put up with a couple still in the honeymoon phase.

Even months after Yuuri’s incident, he still wakes up drenched in sweat from nightmares, and having Viktor sleep with him has made him feel relieved. Yuuri doesn’t know how he’s ever going to sleep alone again.

And this is his first night alone since.

Viktor got called back to Russia for a short notice interview. Since he has been on the down low lately, his manager wouldn’t take a no for an answer. It surprises Yuuri how he can fly all the way to Russia just for a weekend, but money can do so much.

“I’ll call you when I get there. Alright?” Viktor said shortly before he left for the airport. His hands on Yuuri’s shoulder, concerned about how he’ll hold up whilst he’s away. “Are you sure you don’t Yuri to stay with you? I can-“

Yuuri smiled slightly. His heart warming from Viktor worrying. “It’s fine, Viktor. I’ll be fine. I’ve lived alone for years now.”

“Yeah. I know but with what’s happened, just, keep the doors locked, alright?”

Yuuri nods, and Viktor plants a quick kiss onto his forehead before pecking his lips.

“Have a safe flight.”

And now, Saturday night, Yuuri sits in a quiet apartment by himself. He has always liked being alone – but having someone there with you for only so little time changes things. Especially when it’s Viktor.

Now every movement outside makes Yuuri jump. He knows that if his incident never happened, he wouldn’t feel like this. But Yuuri’s luck isn’t the best, and of course Viktor’s crazy ex-soulmate would be after him. A rush of anxiety swirl in chest from slight creaking in the apartment above him. He had always thought it was empty, but apparently someone recently moved in.

Considering nothing has happened since that night, Yuuri is starting to feel too aware of people around him. He hasn’t gone out alone since then, Viktor is practically glued to his side.

And glued to his thoughts.

Almost everyday Yuuri’s brain is filled with Viktor and their future together. Insecurities deep down slither their way in, which makes Yuuri’s chest rumble with roaring worries. There’s no way, ever, that Viktor would want to stay with him for the rest of their lives.

Even if there’s some tattoo that binds them together, Yuuri could never believe that it’s true.

His parents have been nagging him about what’s been happening lately, and Yuuri honestly doesn’t want to deal with them. He’s trapped in the world of lovey-dovey and he never wants to leave.

Yuuri never wanted to be the person to have separation anxiety – but he can’t help himself. Viktor makes him feel safe, and warm and wanted. Things that make Yuuri’s heart tingle, his skin warm.

Yuuri: hi

Viktor<3: Yuuri! I just landed in Moscow. ive been a bit busy with a hoard of fans. i was going to text you im sorry

Sometimes Yuuri forgets how famous Viktor is – but he can contain his jealousy.

Yuuri: It’s okay. I’m not doing much. How’s home?

Viktor<3: its good. havent been to my apartment for a while. i need to take you here sometime.

Yuuri: That’d be interesting.

A few minutes go by, and Yuuri blindly watches the TV, definitely not fully paying attention. The wind outside was building up, and Yuuri eventually buries himself in blankets that remind him of Viktor’s grey hair.

_He’s probably super busy._ Yuuri reminds himself, checking his phone once more before giving up.

_Knock knock._

Yuuri’s heart jumps out of his chest, his head pounding from the unexpected visitor. Who would come at this time?

He didn’t invite Yuuko, nor did he expect anyone else to come.

Yuuri slowly rises from the couch, wondering if he should grab a weapon for protection. He shakes his head.

He’s ridiculous.

A little part of his chest swirls with worry – and his hands tremble when grabbing the cold door handle. It’s not like his apartment building is a unsafe place – no robberies or deaths have occurred.

But Yuuri isn’t so sure.

And when he opens the door – there is a very unexpected sight, one where he has to blink twice to make sure he isn’t just dreaming.

A simple man.

A simple man whom looks to be around the same age, oddly familiar with the blackest hair his ever seen covered by navy cap.

Yuuri bites his lip nervously.

“Hello?”

“Hi!” His voice is deep – it catches Yuuri off guard. “I just moved into the apartment next to yours today. I wanted to greet my neighbours before the day was over. Did I scare you?”

“N-no. Sorry. I wasn’t expecting someone today. Um, I’m Yuuri.”

Yuuri can’t recall a time he’s seen an advertisement around here for lease, it would of must been a couple of years ago now. He shrugs it off – Yuuri knows he’s overthinking everything these days. Ever since…

“Nice to meet you. I’m Aki.” He smiles – one that sends not so good shivers down Yuuri’s cold skin.

He takes him a second to realise he’s holding out his hand – he grabs it quickly and Aki holds a tight grip. It makes Yuuri uncomfortable but he manages to plant a fake smile on his generally terrified face

Yuuri shakes it, desperately wanting to let go. His skin is rough, not soft like Viktor’s, it feels like it’ll cut into him in any second.

“Well. H-have a nice night.” Yuuri nods to him, preparing to shut the door after his response.

“Thank you. Come over for a coffee sometime.”

Once the door is shut, Yuuri waits for his footsteps to become distance. He relieves a sigh with a pounding heart.

There was something about his vibe Yuuri didn’t like.

He’s _definitely_ staying away from him.

 

~~

Viktor<3: what do u mean? he’s probably just some weirdo that knows the owner of the apartment.

 Yuuri exhales, biting his nails anxiously as he stares down at his phone. He knew Viktor would thinks it crazy – and he doesn’t exactly blame him for it. Yuuri knows that he’s just paranoid.

Viktor<3: you shouldn’t be thinking about that anyway. think about how im on my way to your apartment right now ;)

Yuuri almost cringes at the wink, but lets it slide considering they haven’t seen each other for a few days. And, Viktor is right. He needs to let his mind linger on other things then some strange stranger.

Yuuri: Okay. I’ll see you soon.

 

As soon as the door is open, the familiar soft lips are immediately met with his own. Yuuri can’t help but smile into it, wrapping his arms around his soulmate, loving warmth that radiates off him.

“I told you I’d take your mind off it.”

Yuuri hesitates, smiling. “Shut up.”

Their lips meet again, and Yuuri isn’t thinking about that stranger anymore. He couldn’t feel more happier in this moment – and he starts to wonder if he truly is in love with Viktor.

There’s a little bit inside of him that wants to say it in this moment – but he lets it slide for another time.

Yuuri opens his eyes for a slight moment, catching the sight of the stranger, peering into his apartment door window, staring straight into his eyes.

Yuuri yelps, pushing Viktor away from him and falling back onto the couch, trembling with fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops the angst has begun

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a friend come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://magicalyaoiqueen.tumblr.com) i promise im not scary
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
